


Định phong ba

by Tami



Category: Hạo Lỗi
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami/pseuds/Tami
Summary: lianziqingrushui530
Relationships: Lưu Hạo Nhiên/Ngô Lỗi





	1. Chapter 1

【 hoắc bắc 】 định phong ba ( một )

"Làm ơn lạp, ngươi liền đi một chuyến sao" hoắc chấn tiêu vây quanh ở muội muội bên người đổi tới đổi lui, cầu người bộ dáng thập phần chân chó.

"Mai dì đi không phải hảo, làm gì làm ta đi?" Hoắc tận trời lấy quá ca ca phủng ở trong tay một hộp anh đào, chọn một cái nhất hồng bỏ vào trong miệng. Cầu hôn loại chuyện này, làm bà mối đi không phải hảo.

"Ngươi đi mới có vẻ ta rất coi trọng việc hôn nhân này sao!" Hoắc chấn tiêu đôi tay tiếp nhận muội muội nhổ ra anh đào hạch. Hoắc chấn tiêu cũng chính là vô pháp đi ma hắn nương, liền tính hắn lại thích nhân gia, cũng đoạn không có làm đương gia phu nhân tự mình đi cầu hôn đạo lý, cho nên chỉ có thể tới cầu chính mình muội muội.

"Vậy ngươi vì cái gì không chính mình đi, như vậy có vẻ ngươi càng coi trọng việc hôn nhân này a."

Hoắc chấn tiêu lại đột nhiên trầm mặc, hoắc tận trời vừa chuyển đầu, cư nhiên nhìn đến chính mình ca ca mặt đỏ hồng cúi đầu, "Ca, ngươi không phải là sợ hãi bị cự tuyệt đi! Ngươi có phải hay không thẹn thùng? Ngươi ngượng ngùng?" Hoắc tận trời nhìn hoắc chấn tiêu đầu càng chôn càng thấp, nhiều ít năm không có gặp qua hắn này đáng thương vô cùng bộ dáng, không nhịn cười ra tới. Cái này tẩu tẩu còn không có vào cửa, ca ca cứ như vậy, này nếu là vào cửa…… Hoắc tận trời cười hoa chi loạn chiến, hoắc chấn tiêu vừa định nói: Ngươi không hỗ trợ liền tính, cười cái gì cười. Liền nghe muội muội đình chỉ tiếng cười nói "Hảo! Ta giúp ngươi đi cầu thân!"

  
Lộ gia tiếp khách đại sảnh.

Lạc đà gầy còn lớn hơn ngựa, liền tính là xuống dốc Lộ gia, phòng ở vẫn là như vậy khí phái.

"Ngài là Hoắc gia đại tiểu thư?"

"Là"

"Tới cầu thân?"

"Là" hoắc tận trời cầm lấy chung trà uống một ngụm trà, ghế trên lão nhân đồng dạng vấn đề đã hỏi 800 biến, vẫn là vẻ mặt không dám tin tưởng. Nếu không phải đáp ứng rồi ca ca nhất định phải đem tẩu tẩu cưới về nhà, nàng đều phải xốc cái bàn.

Không trách Lộ gia người không thể tin được. Thật sự là Lộ gia không thế chấp năm, từ lộ tiểu bắc hai chân bị tạc thương, từ đây chỉ có thể cùng xe lăn làm bạn, Lộ gia tuổi trẻ nhất lại cũng nhất sắc bén vũ khí trở thành phế vật. Lộ gia liền bắt đầu lấy mắt thường có thể thấy được tốc độ suy bại đi xuống. Nguyên bản thân ở xã hội thượng lưu bọn họ, hiện tại chỉ có thể miễn cưỡng đủ đến giữa dòng cái đuôi nhỏ. Lộ tiểu bắc tới rồi kết hôn tuổi tác, cũng có người tới cửa tới cầu thân, phần lớn là nhớ thương lộ tiểu bắc tư sắc. Muốn đem hắn bãi tại bên người đương bình hoa, làm nhà kề tiểu thiếp linh tinh, càng quá phận chính là phía trước không quen nhìn Lộ gia người, bỏ đá xuống giếng, muốn đem lộ tiểu bắc muốn qua đi nhục nhã Lộ gia.

Tóm lại, tất cả đều bị lộ tiểu bắc dùng viên đạn đánh đi ra ngoài. Lộ tiểu bắc dữ dội kiêu ngạo một người. Liền tính không có hai chân, hắn còn có tay, còn có thể lấy thương, không phải người nào đều có thể tới đáng thương hắn, càng đừng nói nhục nhã hắn.

Trái lại Hoắc gia, không biết khi nào cũng không thu hút góc sát ra tới, một đường đấu đá lung tung, xông vào thượng lưu vòng, Hoắc gia thiếu gia hoắc chấn tiêu, thiếu niên anh tài, chút nào không thua năm đó lộ tiểu bắc.

"Nghe nói đại tiểu thư đã đính hôn, ngài lần này tới, là phải cho hoắc lão gia cưới cái di thái thái?"

Hoắc tận trời trong lòng thở dài, chưa thấy qua như vậy tự hạ mình giá trị con người "Cha ta không cưới di thái thái, ta là tới thay ta ca, Hoắc gia đại thiếu gia hoắc chấn tiêu hướng ngài gia công tử, lộ thiếu gia, lộ tiểu bắc cầu hôn"

Tòa thượng lão nhân lau đem hãn, còn hảo, nói như vậy lộ tiểu bắc hẳn là không đến mức phát rất lớn tính tình.

"Kia hoắc thiếu gia là tưởng trước cưới nhà kề sao? Vẫn là…… Tiểu thiếp?"

"Lộ thiếu gia gả lại đây, tự nhiên là chính thê chi vị. Chúng ta Hoắc gia từ trên xuống dưới đều sẽ không bạc đãi lộ thiếu gia, ngài có thể yên tâm."

  
Biệt thự cách đó không xa sân bắn, ngồi ở trên xe lăn thiếu niên một tay lấy thương, nhìn như tùy ý xạ kích, nhưng mặc kệ là cố định bia vẫn là tự động bia, mỗi một thương đều mệnh trung hồng tâm.

Nghe bên người người thuật lại, lộ tiểu bắc buông tay, có người tiếp nhận thương, đệ thượng một chén nước.

"Hoắc gia…… Chính thê……" Lộ tiểu bắc thấp giọng nỉ non "Đồ cái gì?"

Lộ tiểu bắc liền tính lại không muốn tiếp thu, hắn cũng không thể không nhìn thẳng vào hiện tại Lộ gia tình trạng. Lộ gia đã không phải năm đó người kia người kính sợ Lộ gia. Cha qua đời lúc sau, trong nhà lão đông tây tìm mọi cách tưởng đem hắn tắc đi ra ngoài, hy vọng có thể phàn thượng quan hệ, trọng chấn Lộ gia. Chính là ai hiếm lạ hắn một cái tàn tật? Nghe bọn họ cho hắn tìm một môn một môn việc hôn nhân, lộ tiểu bắc tâm chậm rãi tuyệt vọng, trong xương cốt kiêu ngạo, làm hắn điên cuồng phản kháng. Thậm chí vài lần lấy ra thương tới, chỉ vào bọn họ, chỉ vào chính mình. Thời gian dài, thậm chí không ai dám đề hắn việc hôn nhân. Như vậy cũng hảo, như vậy cô độc sống quãng đời còn lại cũng không có gì.

Hắn biết chính mình cân lượng, ở mọi người trong mắt hắn lộ tiểu bắc đều không xứng với chính thê này hai chữ, huống chi là cái này tễ trên người lưu xã hội, thậm chí có được một mảnh thiên địa Hoắc gia.

"Thiếu gia…… Ngươi…… Nghĩ như thế nào?" Bồi ở lộ tiểu bắc bên người chính là từ nhỏ nhìn lộ tiểu bắc lớn lên Lý bá

"Ta còn có thể nghĩ như thế nào…… Chính thê đâu, tưởng cự tuyệt đều tìm không thấy lý do." Lộ tiểu bắc nhận mệnh tựa lưng vào ghế ngồi. "Tính, nhiều năm như vậy ta cũng tưởng khai, tùy tiện đi. Thuận tiện còn có thể làm trước kia những cái đó nói ta không biết tốt xấu, mắt cao hơn đỉnh người đánh vả mặt." Lộ tiểu bắc cười khổ nhắm mắt lại.

Lý bá nhìn trên xe lăn thiếu niên, đã từng khí phách hăng hái, thần thái phi dương thiếu niên, cũng rốt cuộc đánh không lại vận mệnh, quyết định cúi đầu sao?

  
Hôn lễ hôm nay, Hoắc gia thỉnh hơn phân nửa xã hội thượng lưu có uy tín danh dự người, Hoắc gia thiếu gia tiệc cưới làm thập phần long trọng.

Không ai lý giải vì cái gì như mặt trời ban trưa Hoắc gia muốn cùng sắp đạm xuất chúng người tầm mắt Lộ gia kết thân, vì cái gì tiền đồ một mảnh quang minh Hoắc gia thiếu gia muốn cưới một cái tàn tật.

Trừ bỏ Hoắc gia lão gia phu nhân, còn có Hoắc gia huynh muội là thật sự vui vẻ ở ngoài, mặt khác Hoắc gia người đều là miễn cưỡng cười vui.

Lần trước hoắc chấn tiêu từ quân giáo tốt nghiệp, chính thức tiếp Hoắc gia gia chủ vị trí, nói chuyện thứ nhất chính là muốn cưới lộ tiểu bắc. Lúc ấy liền bị mọi người phản đối, hoắc chấn tiêu tùy tiện cùng một cái xã hội thượng lưu thiếu gia tiểu thư liên hôn, đều có thể làm hắn Hoắc gia địa vị càng thêm củng cố, lúc này hắn muốn cưới một cái xuống dốc Lộ gia thiếu gia, vẫn là chính thê, có phải hay không đầu óc bị môn tễ?

Cuối cùng vẫn luôn trầm mặc hoắc thiên hồng lên tiếng: Ta nhi tử, tưởng cưới ai, ta cái này đương cha cũng chưa ý kiến, luân được đến các ngươi? Ta nhi tử nói cưới Lộ gia thiếu gia, vậy cưới Lộ gia thiếu gia. Chúng ta Hoắc gia lớn mạnh đến nay, có nào một bước là dựa vào người khác kéo?

Hoắc gia lão gia tử đem mọi người dỗi á khẩu không trả lời được, cuối cùng chỉ có thể tập thể đồng ý.

  
"Ca, ngươi không ở bên ngoài chiêu đãi khách nhân, trốn này làm gì đâu" hoắc tận trời ở bên ngoài vội xoay quanh, đột nhiên phát hiện đại sảnh màu đỏ bóng người không thấy, một đường đi tìm tới, hoắc chấn tiêu cư nhiên ở một cái không ai phòng phát ngốc.

Nhìn đến hoắc tận trời tiến vào, hoắc chấn tiêu quơ quơ thần. "Không…… Không làm gì."

Hoắc tận trời đi kéo hoắc chấn tiêu, mới phát hiện hắn lòng bàn tay tất cả đều là hãn. "Ca, ngươi không đến mức đi. Ngươi một hồi có thể hay không đái trong quần" hoắc tận trời trêu đùa khởi hắn ca tới.

"Ngươi nói bừa cái gì đâu" hoắc chấn tiêu tưởng sinh khí lại khí không đứng dậy, hắn đích xác thực khẩn trương, khẩn trương muốn mệnh.

Hoắc tận trời nhìn ra tới, cũng không hề giễu cợt hắn, cho hắn sửa sửa quần áo "Đừng khẩn trương, ngươi lập tức là có thể cưới đến Lộ gia ca ca. Thả lỏng điểm. Đừng túng!"

Hoắc tận trời nhìn nhìn đồng hồ "Không sai biệt lắm, tẩu tẩu không sai biệt lắm muốn tới, mau đi ra đi."

Hoắc chấn tiêu đột nhiên càng khẩn trương, giống một khối không có linh hồn máy móc từ hoắc tận trời đem hắn kéo lên thảm đỏ cuối. Một đôi mắt ngốc ngốc nhìn chằm chằm cổng lớn.

Ti nghi nói gì đó hắn hoàn toàn không biết, thẳng đến không có một bóng người cửa xuất hiện bóng người. Một cái lão bá đẩy xe lăn, dọc theo thảm đỏ chậm rãi triều hắn tới gần. Trên xe lăn người một thân màu đỏ, trên đầu cái khăn voan đỏ. Hoắc chấn tiêu khẩn trương mà lăn lộn hầu kết, nuốt một ngụm nước bọt, tới…… Tới tới……

Hoắc chấn tiêu đôi mắt không chớp mắt nhìn trên xe lăn người, cho dù nhìn không tới mặt cũng không rời mắt được.

Bái thiên địa thời điểm, hoắc chấn tiêu nắm chặt cổ tay áo, đôi mắt không ngừng hướng bên người ngó. Trên xe lăn người hơi hơi cúi người xem như khom lưng, thoạt nhìn rất bình tĩnh. Không giống hoắc chấn tiêu, ly gần một chút là có thể nhìn đến hắn thân thể ở run.

"Đưa vào động phòng!" Ti nghi một tiếng kêu, có người tới đẩy lộ tiểu bắc, hoắc chấn tiêu không lấy lại tinh thần liền tưởng cùng hắn cùng nhau đi rồi, vẫn là hoắc tận trời mau tay nhanh mắt giữ chặt hắn. Hoắc chấn tiêu mới ý thức được chính mình còn có bồi rượu cái này phân đoạn.

  
Hoắc chấn tiêu tâm tâm niệm niệm chính mình lão bà, làm bộ uống say, hoắc tận trời phối hợp ra tới đập, đem hoắc chấn tiêu cứu đi.

  
Rốt cuộc đứng ở tân phòng cửa, hoắc chấn tiêu ở cửa hít sâu mười lăm phút mới đẩy cửa đi vào. Tân nương ngồi ở trên xe lăn, vẫn không nhúc nhích.

Hoắc chấn tiêu đóng cửa, chậm lại hô hấp, chậm rãi tới gần, hắn cũng không biết chính mình vì cái gì giống như giống làm ăn trộm. Khả năng người khẩn trương, liền dễ dàng ngớ ngẩn.

Lộ tiểu bắc cảm giác được có người tới gần, thân thể hơi hơi cương một chút.

"Cái kia…… Ta…… Ta kêu hoắc chấn tiêu"

Đột nhiên tự giới thiệu là cái quỷ gì? Lộ tiểu bắc không có trả lời. Trong lòng tưởng cái này Hoắc gia thiếu gia hẳn là không phải ngốc tử mới đúng.

Không có gì đáp lại, hoắc chấn tiêu muốn không trước đem khăn voan xốc? Nói chuyện cũng phương tiện, hơn nữa hắn muốn nhìn một chút lộ tiểu bắc.

"Ta đây…… Xốc khăn voan a"

Hoắc chấn tiêu tới gần, tay bắt lấy khăn voan, chậm rãi hướng lên trên xốc, còn không có nhìn đến tân nương mặt, lạnh lẽo xúc cảm liền xuyên thấu qua vật liệu may mặc tới ngực. Hoắc chấn tiêu cúi đầu, nhìn đến một tay thương chính chống chính mình, nắm thương xương tay tiết rõ ràng, thoạt nhìn thon dài mà hữu lực. Hoắc chấn tiêu sửng sốt buông lỏng tay, khăn voan đỏ một lần nữa rơi xuống đi, lại trong nháy mắt bị tân nương chính mình ném đi trên mặt đất. Thương nhớ ngày đêm mặt bại lộ ở hoắc chấn tiêu trước mặt, anh khí mày kiếm, xán nếu ngân hà hai mắt, khuôn mặt có chút tái nhợt, môi lại hồng mê người. Môi mỏng khẽ mở, nói lại là "Ly ta xa một chút"

"Ngươi đừng xúc động, ta xa…… Ta lui về phía sau" hoắc chấn tiêu giơ lên đôi tay, lui ra phía sau vài bước "Được rồi đi."

An toàn khoảng cách, lộ tiểu bắc nhìn ra một chút, hỏi "Vì cái gì cưới ta?"

"Ta thích ngươi" hoắc chấn tiêu mặt đỏ hồng, không nghĩ tới liền nói như vậy ra tới a, giấu ở đáy lòng nhiều năm như vậy nói.

"Chúng ta đều không quen biết, có cái gì có thích hay không"

Hoắc chấn tiêu cuống quít xua tay "Nhận thức…… Chúng ta nhận thức…… Ngươi đã cứu ta…… Cùng ta muội muội"

Lộ tiểu bắc hồi ức một chút, không ấn tượng, hoàn toàn không ấn tượng.

"Vậy ngươi là…… Báo ân?"

"…… Là…… Không phải…… Ta là thích ngươi"

"Thích ta cái gì?"

"Ngươi…… Sẽ sáng lên" thiếu niên thanh âm càng ngày càng nhỏ, mặt lại càng ngày càng hồng.

Sáng lên…… Lộ tiểu bắc cười khổ, hắn không có hết, trước kia có, hiện tại đã không có, hiện tại hắn chỉ là một cái ném ở trên đường cái cũng chưa người nhặt phá cục đá.

"Ta không có gì quang, ta chỉ là một cái người què, một cái tàn tật, ngươi hiện tại tưởng lui cửa này thân…… Cũng còn kịp." Lộ tiểu bắc buông thương, người này nhìn cũng không chán ghét, có lẽ hắn đáng giá càng tốt người.

Hoắc chấn tiêu lại luống cuống "Ta không…… Ta không lùi…… Ngươi đừng nói như vậy chính mình, ngươi là tốt nhất, ta muốn cưới chính là ngươi."

Lộ tiểu bắc nhìn hoắc chấn tiêu, hắn ánh mắt vô cùng nghiêm túc cùng kiên định, trong nháy mắt nhưng thật ra nhường đường tiểu bắc có chút không biết làm sao, "Tùy tiện ngươi" lộ tiểu bắc mạnh miệng, trong lòng lại mềm, mặc kệ là thật là giả, ở hắn tàn tật về sau không còn có người đối hắn nói qua, ngươi là tốt nhất. Đã từng kiêu ngạo làm lơ hết thảy lộ tiểu bắc, thế nhưng cũng sẽ bởi vì đơn giản như vậy một câu cảm động lên, thật là yếu ớt.

"Ngươi đói sao? Ta gọi người đưa điểm đồ vật tới ăn" hoắc chấn tiêu sợ lộ tiểu bắc ngượng ngùng, không chờ hắn trả lời, cũng đã tới cửa tiếp đón người đưa cơm.

Đồ ăn thượng bàn, phong phú trình độ so bên ngoài tiệc tối chỉ có hơn chứ không kém. "Ta cũng không biết ngươi thích ăn cái gì, liền phân phó phòng bếp tùy tiện làm chút. Ngươi nếm thử, nếu là đều không yêu ăn, ta lại làm phòng bếp một lần nữa làm."

Lộ tiểu bắc nhìn này một bàn thịt cá, rau xanh canh gà, hai người nào ăn được nhiều như vậy, hắn lại không phải heo. Lộ tiểu bắc nghĩ liền nói.

Hoắc chấn tiêu gãi gãi đầu "Ta chính là sợ ngươi không yêu ăn, khiến cho bọn họ nhiều làm điểm, về sau đã biết ngươi khẩu vị, liền sẽ không làm nhiều như vậy." Đại khái cũng là cảm thấy đồ ăn nhiều khoa trương, cái bàn đều không bỏ xuống được, mâm đều điệp ở bên nhau, hoắc chấn tiêu ngượng ngùng đến cười cười, từ mặt bên có thể nhìn đến một viên răng nanh, có điểm đáng yêu, lộ tiểu bắc vốn dĩ ủ dột tâm tình đều rộng rãi một chút.

Lộ tiểu bắc bưng cơm, vùi đầu ăn, căn bản không cần động thủ thêm đồ ăn, hoắc chấn tiêu mỗi dạng đều sẽ cho hắn kẹp đến trong chén, sau đó thật cẩn thận xem vẻ mặt của hắn. Nếu là hắn hơi hơi một chút nhíu mày, như vậy đồ ăn liền sẽ không tái xuất hiện ở hắn trong chén. Dư quang thiếu niên, vẫn luôn cũng chưa như thế nào ăn, liền tổng lén lút xem hắn, có điểm tiểu đáng thương. Chọc đến lộ tiểu bắc khóe miệng không tự giác mà hơi hơi giơ lên.

Hắn phía trước cũng không biết hoắc chấn tiêu là cái cái dạng gì người, hắn tàn tật lúc sau liền không thế nào quản gia trong ngoài mặt sự tình. Đối với Hoắc gia tuy rằng lược có nghe thấy, nhưng cũng biết chi không nhiều lắm. Chỉ biết tới cầu hôn người, đem thiếu niên này khen giống đóa hoa. Bà mối miệng, chết đều có thể nói sống. Lộ tiểu bắc cũng không tin, hắn cũng không muốn gả cấp một cái chưa từng gặp mặt người, hắn thậm chí nghĩ tới, liền tính là như mặt trời ban trưa Hoắc gia, nếu người này dám cưỡng bách hắn, hắn cũng sẽ một bắn chết hắn, cùng lắm thì tự sát. Nhưng không nghĩ tới hắn trượng phu là như vậy cái đáng thương lại đáng yêu tiểu chó Shiba.

Nhìn hắn khẩn trương hề hề bộ dáng lại không giống trang, cho nên hắn thật là thích chính mình sao?

  
Buổi tối ngủ trước, lộ tiểu bắc chính mình đi tắm rửa một cái, hắn kiên trì không cần người hầu hạ, cũng không cho hoắc chấn tiêu đi vào. Hoắc chấn tiêu liền ngồi xổm phòng tắm cửa vẽ xoắn ốc, hình ảnh nói không nên lời đáng thương.

Hoắc tận trời nghe nói về sau, cười nước mắt chảy ròng. Hắn ca cũng có hôm nay, bên ngoài người mặt ngoài thưởng thức, sau lưng lại sợ hãi Hoắc gia thiếu gia, ở lão bà trước mặt cư nhiên là cái dạng này.

Hoắc chấn tiêu đẩy lộ tiểu bắc trở về phòng, tưởng đem hắn ôm đến trên giường, nghênh đón hắn vẫn như cũ là kia đem đen bóng cách Locker.

Vì cái gì hắn tùy thân mang thương? Hoắc chấn tiêu khóc không ra nước mắt, nhấc tay đầu hàng tư thế đều thành theo bản năng.

"Ngươi muốn làm sao?"

"Ngủ a, ngươi nếu là không nghĩ cùng ta ngủ, ta có thể ngủ trên mặt đất. Ta chính là tưởng đem ngươi bế lên giường. Thật sự!" Hoắc chấn tiêu nỗ lực nháy hắn chân thành mắt to.

Lộ tiểu bắc nửa tin nửa ngờ buông thương, lại bổ sung một câu "Ngươi tốt nhất đừng nhúc nhích cái gì oai tâm tư, ta phế chính là chân không phải tay." Thương ở trong tay linh hoạt xoay mấy cái vòng, lại bị thả lại xe lăn ám cách.

"Sẽ không, sẽ không, ngươi nếu là không tin có thể đem ngươi thương đặt ở gối đầu biên." Hoắc chấn tiêu nói đem lộ tiểu bắc bế lên tới, hướng giường phương hướng đi.

"Ta buông tha" lộ tiểu bắc nhàn nhạt nói

"Ai?"

"Gối đầu phía dưới, ta thả một khẩu súng."

Hoắc chấn tiêu tay run run, thiếu chút nữa đem lộ tiểu bắc ném xuống đất. Nào có người kết hôn mang theo vài khẩu súng, hợp lại là ôm cùng hắn đồng quy vu tận tâm tư tới, xem ra hắn có thể sống đến bây giờ thuyết minh hắn biểu hiện ở lộ tiểu bắc trong lòng vẫn là có thể đạt tới tốt đẹp.

"Ta thói quen ở ta tay có thể gặp được địa phương phóng khẩu súng, có cảm giác an toàn." Cho rằng hoắc chấn tiêu dọa tới rồi, lộ tiểu bắc giải thích một câu. Rốt cuộc cái này trượng phu cũng không làm hắn chán ghét, chỉ là không chán ghét cùng hoàn toàn tiếp thu, thậm chí có cảm tình, còn có một khoảng cách.

"Ân, biết" hoắc chấn tiêu biết hắn không chán ghét chính mình đã thực thỏa mãn. Người đã ở chính mình bên người, tâm sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ ở.

  
Hoắc chấn tiêu ở mép giường phô một giường chăn, cùng lộ tiểu bắc nói ngủ ngon, liền chôn đến trong chăn ngủ. Lộ tiểu bắc nhìn chằm chằm mép giường một đoàn, hồi lâu không có gì động tĩnh, cũng chậm rãi khép lại mắt. An tĩnh giằng co gần một giờ. Dưới giường chôn ở trong chăn người, đột nhiên lộ ra một đôi mắt to, ở u ám đầu giường dưới đèn có vẻ sáng lấp lánh.

Trên giường người tựa hồ ngủ rồi. Hoắc chấn tiêu lặng lẽ bò đến mép giường, cằm để ở giao điệp đôi tay thượng, ngồi quỳ trên mặt đất, nhìn chính mình lão bà an tĩnh ngủ nhan.

Thật là đẹp mắt, lông mi thật trường, lông mày thật nùng, mũi thật thẳng…… Như vậy gần xem càng đẹp mắt, so mười năm trước còn phải đẹp…… Hoắc chấn tiêu hảo tưởng duỗi tay sờ sờ, nhưng là bàn tay đến một nửa, vẫn là nhược nhược rụt trở về.

Liền như vậy an tĩnh nhìn là đủ rồi, xem bao lâu cũng không nị. Như vậy đẹp người, là hắn, là hắn tân nương, sẽ cùng hắn cùng nhau, cả đời. Hoắc chấn tiêu nghĩ ～ nhìn, bất tri bất giác trước mắt nhân nhi liền tiến vào trong mộng.

  
Lộ tiểu bắc gối một con cánh tay, nhìn ghé vào đầu giường hoắc chấn tiêu, tựa hồ làm cái gì mộng đẹp, khóe miệng hơi hơi kiều.

Về sau hắn liền phải ở tại Hoắc gia, hắn là Hoắc gia thiếu nãi nãi, người này là hắn trượng phu. Hết thảy thật giống như đang nằm mơ, hắn hiện tại đều nhớ không nổi chính mình là như thế nào từ Lộ gia đến Hoắc gia. Hoắc chấn tiêu, xa lạ tên, xa lạ mặt, rồi lại có điểm nói không nên lời quen thuộc cảm. Ánh mắt một lần một lần mà miêu tả hoắc chấn tiêu mặt mày, tựa hồ muốn nỗ lực nhớ kỹ chính mình trượng phu bộ dáng, nói thật, hắn tướng mạo rất xuất chúng, đặt ở trong đám người không nói liếc mắt một cái là có thể tìm được, nhưng là đệ nhị mắt hẳn là cũng có thể tìm được rồi. Bất quá, trong lời đồn tuổi còn trẻ liền đi theo hoắc thiên hồng cùng nhau, đem Hoắc gia lớn mạnh đến thường nhân không thể đuổi kịp nông nỗi, lại ở tốt nghiệp sau trở thành Hoắc gia gia chủ hoắc chấn tiêu, thế nhưng là cái dạng này một con đáng thương cẩu cẩu sao?

Tính, lộ tiểu bắc một lần nữa nhắm mắt lại, quản hắn Lộ gia Hoắc gia, nhật tử còn không phải giống nhau quá, chỉ cần hắn không vượt rào, hắn là có thể làm được tôn trọng nhau như khách.

"Ca thật đáng thương, đêm tân hôn liền giường cũng chưa đi lên." Hoắc tận trời bái kẹt cửa, nhẹ giọng nói.

"Là rất đáng thương" nói chuyện phụ nhân bảo dưỡng thực hảo, cùng hoắc tận trời đứng chung một chỗ, thoạt nhìn giống hoa tỷ muội.

"Nương, hắn có phải hay không ngươi thân nhi tử. Ngươi đều không đau lòng sao?"

"Đau lòng a, bất quá kia thì thế nào, cha ngươi đêm tân hôn liền môn cũng chưa đi vào."

"Ta đã biết cái gì đến không được sự tình"

"Cảm tình sao đương nhiên muốn chậm rãi bồi dưỡng, mặt cũng chưa gặp qua, nhân gia có thể đáp ứng gả lại đây liền không tồi. Còn trông cậy vào lên giường?"

"Mẫu thân đại nhân, ngài tư tưởng thật tân triều"

Phụ nhân khăn tay che mặt cười "Ta cũng như vậy cảm thấy"

( ta cũng không biết ta ở viết cái gì, dù sao mặt sau đại khái còn sẽ có mười mấy chương á tử )

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn  
Ta từ điển không có BE, vương tử cùng vương tử cần thiết hạnh phúc sinh hoạt ở bên nhau!!  
Triển khai toàn văn  
102 nhiệt độ 8 điều bình luận  
Husky ái khái đường: Hảo đáng yêu Hoắc gia người! Tiểu bắc thật thảm, còn hảo có sài  
choixxxGD: Ngọt ngọt ngọt!!!! Hảo đáng yêu!!!!  
Miên với đào chi: Nhìn đến mắt to nơi này nhịn không được cười, dbq ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  
Trộm đến kiếp phù du nửa ngày nhàn: Ta vì cái gì ở hoắc chấn tiêu trên người thấy được Tống ca bóng dáng  
Ôn khanh ngày: Hảo đáng yêu nãi cẩu hoắc! Ngọt ngào ta khóc liêu!!!  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	2. Chapter 2

【 hoắc bắc 】 định phong ba ( nhị )  
Lộ tiểu bắc buổi sáng rời giường thời điểm, mép giường người đã không còn nữa, trên mặt đất phô đệm chăn cũng thu lên. Lộ tiểu bắc có chút kinh ngạc, hắn làm việc và nghỉ ngơi từ trước đến nay quy luật, buổi sáng rất sớm liền tỉnh, không nghĩ tới hoắc chấn tiêu so với hắn khởi còn sớm, hơn nữa hoắc chấn tiêu lên hắn cư nhiên hoàn toàn không biết. Là hắn ngủ đến quá chết, vẫn là hoắc chấn tiêu động tác quá nhẹ?

Hoắc chấn tiêu lại trở về thời điểm, lộ tiểu bắc đã chính mình rửa mặt hảo, mặc chỉnh tề. hắn kiên trì chính mình có thể làm sự tình chính mình làm, đây là hắn tàn tật lúc sau quật cường, cũng là duy nhất có thể chứng minh chính mình không phải một cái phế nhân phương thức.

"Ngủ đến có khỏe không? Có hay không không thói quen?" Hoắc chấn tiêu thay đổi một thân màu đen chế phục, thoạt nhìn thực tinh thần.

"Ngủ đến còn hảo, không có không thói quen"

Thực đông cứng trả lời, hoắc chấn tiêu cũng không để bụng, vẫn là ngây ngốc cười. "Kia ăn cơm sáng đi"

"Không cần đi trước cấp phụ thân mẫu thân thỉnh an sao?" Tân hôn ngày đầu tiên, theo đạo lý nên đi thỉnh cái an, kính ly trà. Lúc sau hắn liền chính thức trở thành Hoắc gia một phần tử.

"Không vội, thời gian còn sớm, ngươi ăn no lại đi cũng là giống nhau. Ta cha mẹ đều thực hảo ở chung, đặc biệt là ta nương. Cha ta chính là ở bên ngoài hung, nhưng là ở nhà, ở ta nương dưới mí mắt, tính tình tốt đến không được. Ta muội muội là cái nghịch ngợm gây sự, tùy ta nương, nghe nói nàng thay ta đi cầu hôn ngày đó không có nhìn thấy ngươi, hôm nay là có thể gặp được……" Hoắc chấn tiêu lải nhải nói với hắn lời nói, lộ tiểu bắc liền một bên ăn một bên an an tĩnh tĩnh nghe. Tốt tốt đẹp đẹp toàn gia, chỉ là nghe liền có điểm hâm mộ, hắn từ sinh hạ tới liền không có nương, cũng may cha đau hắn, hắn lại tranh đua, người trong nhà cũng đều đối hắn hảo, sau lại hết thảy đều thay đổi, ngay cả duy nhất một cái thiệt tình đau hắn cha, cũng đi rồi.

"Ta ăn no, đi thôi" lộ tiểu bắc yên lặng buông chiếc đũa, không có gì muốn ăn.

"Ngươi còn không có ăn nhiều ít a? Có phải hay không bất hòa khẩu vị?"

"Ta cơm sáng ăn không quá nhiều"

Tuy rằng lộ tiểu bắc nói như vậy, hoắc chấn tiêu vẫn là nhận định là cơm sáng bất hòa khẩu vị. Yên lặng ở trong lòng ghi nhớ, ngày mai cơm sáng muốn phân phó phòng bếp đổi điểm khác.

  
Hoắc gia đại đường, Hoắc gia lão gia phu nhân ngồi ở ghế trên. Hoắc chấn tiêu đẩy lộ tiểu bắc tiến vào, luôn luôn ít khi nói cười hoắc lão gia sắc mặt ôn hòa, hoắc phu nhân càng là cười không khép miệng được. Phía trước vài người cũng không như thế nào gặp qua lộ tiểu bắc, lộ tiểu bắc từ tàn tật về sau liền nhốt ở trong nhà không thế nào gặp người. Bọn họ vẫn là ở trước kia báo chí thượng xem qua lộ tiểu bắc ảnh chụp. Hiện tại như vậy gần nhìn, liền càng xem càng vừa lòng. Như vậy cái tiểu bảo bối cư nhiên không ai muốn, thật là đều mắt bị mù.

Lộ tiểu bắc lấy quá hạ nhân trong tay chung trà, cung kính mà dâng lên "Phụ thân mẫu thân mạnh khỏe."

"Ai, hảo, hảo hài tử." Hoắc gia lão gia phu nhân đánh tâm nhãn thích lộ tiểu bắc. Lộ tiểu bắc thực ưu tú, chân chính ưu tú người như thế nào sẽ bởi vì mất đi hai chân, liền từ đây không ánh sáng đâu? Chỉ là tạm thời có chút ảm đạm mà thôi, chỉ cần hắn nguyện ý, tùy thời đều có thể lóng lánh mà làm người không dám nhìn thẳng. Hoắc gia lão gia phu nhân đều như vậy tin tưởng, hoắc chấn tiêu cũng là.

"Tẩu tẩu!" Nhẹ nhàng giống chuông bạc giống nhau thanh âm vang lên, trong đại sảnh nhiều một mạt màu trắng thân ảnh, ren tiểu dương váy đem thiếu nữ sấn đến càng thêm hoạt bát đáng yêu.

Hoắc tận trời chạy nhảy tới gần, hoắc phu nhân có chút sủng nịch oán trách nói "Ngươi như thế nào như vậy vãn, có phải hay không lại ngủ quên"

"Ta nào có" hoắc tận trời bĩu môi "Ngày đầu tiên thấy tẩu tẩu, ta đương nhiên phải hảo hảo trang điểm!"

"Đừng giảo biện, ngươi chính là đầu tiểu lười heo" hoắc chấn tiêu trêu đùa khởi hắn muội muội, bị hoắc tận trời đuổi theo đánh "Ngươi mới là heo!"

Nhìn huynh muội thân mật khăng khít hỗ động, lộ tiểu bắc trong lòng lại toan lại ngọt, nói không nên lời cảm giác.

Tay đột nhiên bị cầm, lộ tiểu bắc quay đầu, hoắc phu nhân từ ái mà nhìn hắn "Tiểu bắc a, về sau ngươi chính là chúng ta Hoắc gia một phần tử, liền đem nơi này đương chính mình gia. Có cái gì yêu cầu liền cùng nương nói, hạ nhân cũng tùy tiện dùng, không cần câu nệ. Tiêu nhi nếu là khi dễ ngươi, ngươi cũng nói cho ta, nương cho ngươi hết giận, ta tuyệt đối không hướng về hắn."

Hoắc chấn tiêu trên đầu ăn một cái bạo lật, xoa đầu lại đây, ủy khuất ba ba "Nương, ngươi trước nay cũng chưa hướng về quá ta, ngươi xem cái kia nha đầu thúi đem ta đánh thành cái dạng gì."

"Ngươi một cái đương ca, đánh một chút làm sao vậy?"

"Ngươi xem, ngươi xem. Ngươi liền hướng về nàng, ngươi đều đem nàng quán thành người đàn bà đanh đá, quay đầu lại không ai muốn."

"Ngươi lăn a, ta đã có cố gia ca ca. Thoáng lược"

"Ngươi tiểu tâm hắn biết ngươi bản tính, liền tới từ hôn." Nói xong liền tránh ở lộ tiểu bắc xe lăn sau, sợ lại bị đánh.

"Tính, ngươi tân hôn, ta không cùng ngươi so đo." Hoắc tận trời làm bộ hào phóng một liêu tóc, một lần nữa giơ lên gương mặt tươi cười. Đi đến lộ tiểu bắc trước mặt "Tẩu tẩu, ngươi gả cho ta ca, về sau có thể tùy tiện khi dễ hắn. Hắn tuyệt đối sẽ không phản kháng. Ta ca thích ngươi mười mấy năm đâu, nằm mơ đều là ngươi, ngày hôm qua hôn lễ khẩn trương thiếu chút nữa đái trong quần……" Một bên thiếu niên đỏ mặt, vụt ra tới che lại hoắc tận trời miệng "Ngươi nói bậy gì đó! Ai đái trong quần!…… Tiểu bắc, ngươi đừng nghe nàng nói bậy, ta mới không……"

"Ân, ngươi không đái trong quần." Không biết vì cái gì, lộ tiểu bắc lại đột nhiên tưởng đậu đậu hoắc chấn tiêu, hắn đáng thương vô cùng bộ dáng thật sự quá đáng yêu.

Hoắc chấn tiêu suy sút cúi đầu, cái này hắn hình tượng hoàn toàn huỷ hoại. Hắn hảo tưởng đem cái này muội muội diệt khẩu.

  
Hoắc chấn tiêu tân hôn ngày hôm sau cũng không có ra cửa, buông đỉnh đầu sở hữu sự tình liền bồi lộ tiểu bắc. Đẩy hắn đem chính mình gia từ trên xuống dưới đi bộ một lần, trong nhà người cũng đều giới thiệu cho lộ tiểu bắc, phương tiện hắn sai sử.

Ở hoa viên nhỏ một bên uống buổi chiều trà, một bên cấp lộ tiểu bắc nói Hoắc gia tình huống, có cái gì sản nghiệp, dù sao đem của cải đâu cái sạch sẽ. Còn nói hắn nếu là nguyện ý trong nhà trướng có thể tất cả đều giao cho hắn quản, bất quá bị lộ tiểu bắc cự tuyệt. Hắn gả lại đây, của hồi môn đều không có nhiều ít, lại như thế nào không biết xấu hổ quản nhân gia gia trướng.

"Ngươi nói ta đã cứu ngươi, ta không nhớ rõ, có thể cùng ta nói nói sao?"

Hai người câu được câu không trò chuyện, lộ tiểu bắc đột nhiên hỏi.

Hoắc chấn tiêu nháo nháo đầu "Hảo nha"

  
Tính tính hẳn là mười năm trước. Hoắc chấn tiêu mười một tuổi, hoắc tận trời tám tuổi. Hoắc gia còn chính là một cái không chớp mắt gia tộc, hắn cùng muội muội đi ra ngoài chơi, lại bị mấy cái nhà giàu nhân gia thiếu gia vây quanh ở ngõ nhỏ đánh. Hắn hoàn toàn không có phản kháng sức lực, chỉ có thể liều mạng bảo vệ muội muội. Nhưng này còn không phải kết thúc, âm u ẩm ướt ngõ nhỏ, hắn chịu đựng toàn thân đau nhức hống khóc lớn muội muội. Đột nhiên bị thật lớn bóng ma bao phủ lên, hoắc chấn tiêu theo bản năng mà đem muội muội ôm vào trong ngực, quay đầu lại thấy hai cái nam nhân, khô gầy khô gầy, trên mặt còn có làm người ghê tởm đao sẹo, vẻ mặt đáng khinh cười.

Thật lớn sợ hãi cảm nảy lên trong lòng, hoắc chấn tiêu nhớ tới phía trước ngẫu nhiên nhìn đến báo chí, mấy cái chữ to hiện lên ở trong đầu, dâm loạn nhi đồng, tiền dâm hậu sát.

"Cứu mạng a!" Hoắc chấn tiêu lôi kéo muội muội muốn chạy, chính là gầy yếu hắn nơi đó có thể thoát được ra hai cái đại nhân lòng bàn tay.

Bọn họ khóc kêu, xin tha, lại căn bản gọi không dậy nổi ác ma đồng tình tâm, bởi vì ác ma, vốn dĩ liền không có tâm. Quần áo bị xé rách không thành bộ dáng. Hoắc chấn tiêu liều mạng cắn trên người nam nhân một ngụm, thừa dịp nam nhân ăn đau, chạy tới cứu muội muội, lại bị một người khác nhắc tới cổ cổ áo ném tới trên mặt đất, đầu khái một chút, mắt đầy sao xẹt.

Tiếng súng chính là vào lúc này vang lên tới.

Máu bắn ở trên mặt là tanh, hai người một trước một sau ngã xuống đất, rốt cuộc không có động tĩnh.

Thiếu niên nghịch quang, xem ở hoắc chấn tiêu trong mắt phảng phất giống như thần tiên hạ phàm, quanh thân đều là lượng. Hắn cầm thương, họng súng mạo hiểm một sợi khói nhẹ, giống như từ trên trời giáng xuống chiến thần.

Hoắc chấn tiêu ôm muội muội co rúm lại, trong tay đột nhiên bị tắc một khẩu súng, trước mặt là cùng chính mình giống nhau non nớt mặt, lại nhiều tàng không được mũi nhọn. "Muốn bảo hộ chính mình, bảo hộ quan trọng người, phải biến cường, mềm yếu nhân tài sẽ nhậm người khi dễ." Mạnh mẽ hữu lực thanh âm, đem mỗi một chữ đều gõ gần hoắc chấn tiêu trong lòng.

Thiếu niên đứng dậy phải đi thời điểm, hoắc chấn tiêu kéo lại hắn góc áo, hỏi "Ngươi kêu…… Tên là gì"

Thiếu niên cũng không có quay đầu lại, chỉ có thanh âm ở hẹp hẻm trung quanh quẩn "Ngươi quá yếu, chờ ngươi biến cường, mới có tư cách biết tên của ta"

Sau lại hoắc chấn tiêu bắt đầu học công phu, bắt đầu ma cha, cùng hắn học tập xử lý sinh ý. Hoắc chấn tiêu học thực mau, cũng rất có thiên phú, người trẻ tuổi rất có ý tưởng, cũng dám làm dám đua. Hoắc gia ở hoắc thiên hồng cùng hoắc chấn tiêu này một già một trẻ nỗ lực hạ, bắt đầu chậm rãi lớn mạnh.

Lại nhìn đến kia trương khắc vào trong đầu mặt, vẫn là ở báo chí thượng: Lộ gia tuổi trẻ nhất người cầm quyền lộ tiểu bắc.

  
Thiếu niên lộ ra răng nanh, thẹn thùng mà nói "Ta lúc ấy liền thích ngươi, chính là ta biết ta không xứng với ngươi, cho nên ta càng nỗ lực học tập, còn khảo trường quân đội, ta còn mỗi ngày ở báo chí thượng tìm ngươi tin tức……"

"Nhưng ta đã không phải năm đó lộ tiểu bắc" thiếu niên đôi mắt có chút ảm đạm, tựa lưng vào ghế ngồi "Hiện tại ta, chỉ là một cái phế nhân. Không còn có cái gì thiên tài quang hoàn, như vậy ta, đã không đáng ngươi thích. Ngươi cưới ta là báo ân hoặc là…… Là đồng tình đi, này cùng thích không giống nhau, ngươi tốt nhất làm rõ ràng."

"Không phải, ngươi đáng giá, ta thực xác định ý nghĩ của ta, ta chính là thích ngươi. Ba năm trước đây, báo chí thượng có ngươi xảy ra chuyện đưa tin, ta sợ hãi, sau lại nghe nói chân của ngươi…… Ta thực đau lòng, rất muốn đi bồi ngươi, chính là ta biết ta không có tư cách. Ta cũng thực tự trách, chính mình không có năng lực bảo hộ người mình thích. Ta còn chưa đủ cường, ta còn muốn càng nỗ lực. Lại sau lại, có người đi nhà ngươi cầu thân, ta thực sợ hãi, thực sợ hãi ngươi liền tùy tùy tiện tiện gả cho. Ta không biết nếu ngươi gả cho người ta phải làm sao bây giờ, ta thậm chí nghĩ tới cử gia cướp tân nhân. Bất quá còn hảo, còn hảo, ngươi không có đáp ứng, nghe nói ngươi đem người đều đánh ra. Ta vui vẻ đến không được, ngươi vẫn là lộ tiểu bắc, cái kia kiêu ngạo lộ tiểu bắc, không có tự sa ngã, không có thuận theo vận mệnh, không có tùy tùy tiện tiện đem chính mình giao cho ở trong tay người khác. Vẫn là không ai có thể khi dễ ngươi, lại sau lại ta từ từ xuất hiện ở đại gia trong tầm mắt, đã chịu đại gia tán thưởng, đại gia tán thành. Ta biết ta có tư cách cưới ngươi, ta có năng lực bảo hộ ngươi. Ta tốt nghiệp về sau, cái thứ nhất nghĩ đến chính là cưới ngươi." Thiếu niên gãi gãi đầu "Cầu thân ngày đó ta không dám đi, kỳ thật ta rất sợ ngươi đem ta đánh ra tới, nhưng là liền tính ngươi một lần không đáp ứng, ta cũng sẽ cầu lần thứ hai, lần thứ ba, lần thứ tư…… Thẳng đến ngươi đáp ứng. Ta thích ngươi, mặc kệ ngươi tin hay không, dù sao ta có cả đời thời gian, có thể chứng minh lời nói của ta là thật sự."

"Ta đây còn không phải gả cho ngươi, này liền không tính thuận theo vận mệnh, tự sa ngã sao?"

"Đương nhiên không tính, ta theo chân bọn họ lại không giống nhau. Ngươi là ta đời này duy nhất thê tử, ta sẽ thương ngươi chiếu cố ngươi bảo hộ ngươi. Trời cao chú định, ngươi là ta Hoắc gia thiếu nãi nãi, đây là duyên phận an bài."

"Ngươi xem" hoắc chấn tiêu móc ra một tay thương, là lộ tiểu bắc quen dùng cách Locker "Lúc trước ngươi nhét ở ta trong tay chính là loại này thương, đương nhiên, không phải này đem, kia đem ta hảo hảo bảo tồn ở trong rương, ta đem nó trở thành hai ta đến đính ước tín vật đâu. Sau lại ta cũng vẫn luôn dùng này thương, còn khá tốt dùng. Mỗi lần nhìn cây súng này thời điểm, ta đều có thể tưởng tượng đến ngươi dùng thương bộ dáng, đặc biệt khốc."

"Ta khi nào cùng ngươi đính ước, ngốc tử" hoắc chấn tiêu nói một bộ một bộ, câu câu chữ chữ tình ý chân thành. Lộ tiểu bắc đỏ mặt, từ nhìn thấy hoắc chấn tiêu, lộ tiểu bắc mới biết được chính mình cũng sẽ thẹn thùng.

  
Nóng bức mùa hè qua đi, rét lạnh mùa đông đã đến. Nửa năm thời gian, lộ tiểu bắc dần dần thích ứng hắn ở Hoắc gia sinh hoạt, hoắc lão phu phụ đem hắn coi nếu thân tử, hoắc tận trời cả ngày vây quanh ở hắn bên người kêu tẩu tẩu, hoắc chấn tiêu càng là đào tim đào phổi đối hắn hảo, lại chưa bao giờ có quá vượt rào hành vi.

Cái này gia cho lộ tiểu bắc đã lâu ấm áp, làm hắn bắt đầu chân chính mà đem chính mình trở thành Hoắc gia một phần tử.

Hoắc gia nhật tử, lộ tiểu bắc vẫn là mỗi ngày đều sẽ làm thông thường rèn luyện, còn có xạ kích luyện tập. Cho dù là ở Lộ gia làm phế nhân ba năm, lộ tiểu bắc cũng không có đình chỉ thể năng huấn luyện, chân không được, trong tay công phu liền càng không thể phế. Hoắc chấn tiêu tổng hội rút ra rất nhiều thời gian bồi hắn, có đôi khi sợ hắn buồn, còn sẽ mang theo hắn đi ra ngoài căng gió.

Người ở bên ngoài xem ra này đối tiểu phu thê là hạnh phúc ân ái, vì thế có người hỏi, vì cái gì non nửa năm, lộ tiểu bắc bụng còn không có động tĩnh?

Có người nói lộ tiểu bắc không được, có người nói hoắc chấn tiêu không được. Lại sau lại không biết từ nơi nào truyền ra tới, nói lộ tiểu bắc thủ thân như ngọc, căn bản không cho hoắc chấn tiêu chạm vào. Có người nói lộ tiểu bắc không biết tốt xấu, chiếm chính thê vị trí còn không an phận. Sau lại lại truyền thành, hoắc chấn tiêu căn bản không hiếm lạ lộ tiểu bắc, đều khinh thường chạm vào hắn, một cái tàn tật mà thôi, chính là cưới cái bình hoa, nhìn chán chuẩn bị lại cưới mấy cái nhà kề.

Đại gia sau lưng khua môi múa mép, cũng không dám để cho hoắc chấn tiêu nghe được, bởi vì thượng một cái bị nghe được đã vĩnh viễn biến mất ở mọi người trong tầm mắt. Hoắc chấn tiêu càng là nghiêm cấm này đó lời đồn đãi truyền tiến lộ tiểu bắc lỗ tai, nhưng là lời đồn đãi sở dĩ là lời đồn đãi, liền ở chỗ nó vô khổng bất nhập. Lộ tiểu bắc vẫn là đã biết, hắn cũng không để ý người khác nói như thế nào chính mình, nhiều khó nghe nói, hắn mấy năm nay đều nghe quán. Nhưng là hoắc chấn tiêu…… Lộ tiểu bắc nghĩ đến hắn phía trước tham gia tiệc rượu, người khác đều có gia thất mang theo lão bà tiểu thiếp, không có gia thất mang theo giao hảo bạn gái. Hoắc chấn tiêu luôn là lẻ loi một mình, hoắc tận trời luôn là bồi hắn cố gia ca ca, hoắc chấn tiêu cũng không chịu tìm mặt khác bạn.

Lộ tiểu bắc có điểm đau lòng hoắc chấn tiêu, cảm thấy hắn cưới chính mình mang đều mang không ra đi, có chút đáng thương.

Cơm chiều thời điểm, lộ tiểu bắc nói với hắn ý nghĩ của chính mình "Nếu ngươi có yêu thích, có thể nạp nhà kề, ta không ngại."

Hoắc chấn tiêu lại đã phát tính tình, thậm chí quăng ngã chiếc đũa, liền buổi tối ngủ đều không có trở về phòng.

Kết hôn nửa năm, hắn lần đầu tiên nhìn đến hoắc chấn tiêu phát giận, hắn gào thét nói "Ta sẽ không cưới nhà kề! Về sau không cho nói phải cho ta nạp nhà kề loại này lời nói!"

Hoắc chấn tiêu ôm chăn oa ở phòng cho khách, hắn đều nói hắn là hắn đời này duy nhất thê tử, hắn chỉ cần hắn một cái, hắn dùng hết toàn lực đối hắn hảo, chính là hắn vẫn là không để bụng hắn, hắn không cần nghe cái gì không ngại, hắn muốn cho hắn để ý, không được hắn nhiều xem người khác liếc mắt một cái cái loại này để ý.

Lộ tiểu bắc nằm ở trên giường, đây là kết hôn nửa năm qua, duy nhất một lần không ai ôm hắn lên giường, duy nhất một lần đầu giường không có nằm bò kia chỉ đáng thương cẩu cẩu, duy nhất một lần không có người nói với hắn ngủ ngon. Lộ tiểu bắc cư nhiên thực không thích ứng, thậm chí mất ngủ, đôi mắt không tự giác nhìn về phía mép giường đất trống, giống như nháy mắt, liền sẽ nhìn đến nơi đó cuộn một con đáng thương vô cùng tiểu chó Shiba.

Trằn trọc một đêm, thẳng đến thiên tờ mờ sáng lộ tiểu bắc mới ngủ qua đi.

Có lẽ là ngủ đến quá trầm, lộ tiểu bắc cũng không có phát hiện có người đi đến hắn mép giường. Hoắc chấn tiêu vành mắt ô thanh, vừa thấy cũng là một đêm vô miên. Vẫn là luyến tiếc hắn lão bà, không xem một cái đều không thể an tâm ra cửa làm việc.

Trong lúc ngủ mơ người cau mày, như là làm cái gì không tốt mộng, hoắc chấn tiêu chậm rãi cúi người, ở lộ tiểu bắc trói chặt mày trung gian nhẹ nhàng hôn một chút, trong lúc ngủ mơ người có lẽ là cảm ứng được, mày cư nhiên chậm rãi giãn ra khai.

  
"Ca cùng tẩu tẩu giống như cãi nhau, ca tối hôm qua ở phòng cho khách ngủ"

"Hắn bị đuổi ra ngoài?" Phụ nhân rất có hứng thú nhướng mày, khái một viên hạt dưa,

"Hình như là ca ở sinh tẩu tẩu khí, chính mình ra tới. Bởi vì tẩu tẩu phải cho ca nạp nhà kề." Hoắc tận trời cũng nắm lên một phen hạt dưa

"U, ngươi ca cư nhiên dám đối với ngươi tẩu tẩu phát giận. Ân ～ trưởng thành"

"Không phải đâu, ta nhớ rõ ngài trước kia nói, nam nhân không thể đối lão bà phát giận, không thể quán hắn."

"Kia không phải cũng đến xem nguyên nhân sao. Có đôi khi phát giận, là bởi vì để ý nha."

( kỳ thật ta nguyên bản chỉ là tưởng khai cái xe, lái xe phía trước viết điểm tiền căn hậu quả chuyện xưa bối cảnh, không biết như thế nào trong đầu liền có rất nhiều rải rác hình ảnh. Nhưng kỳ thật…… Ta chỉ là tưởng khai cái xe )

  
Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn  
Ta từ điển không có BE, vương tử cùng vương tử cần thiết hạnh phúc sinh hoạt ở bên nhau!!  
Triển khai toàn văn  
64 nhiệt độ 7 điều bình luận  
Husky ái khái đường: Đánh tạp  
Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn: Bà bà lúc sau còn sẽ trợ công 😂  
huwei1983: Thật là tuyệt thế hảo bà bà  
Tiểu sư tử thích ăn thảo: Mau lái xe!! Lại không lái xe ta muốn đua xe!  
Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn: Nhãi con còn có 500 năm tới chiến trường 😂😂  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	3. Chapter 3

【 hoắc bắc 】 định phong ba ( tam )  
Cãi nhau ngày hôm sau, hoắc chấn tiêu một đêm chưa về. Kết hôn nửa năm, đêm không về ngủ sự tình chưa từng có ở hoắc chấn tiêu trên người phát sinh quá. Hắn thật sự tức giận như vậy? Sẽ không xảy ra chuyện gì đi. Lộ tiểu bắc nằm ở trên giường, lăn qua lộn lại, cuối cùng vẫn là phái người, đi ra ngoài tìm hắn.

ngày hôm sau, phái ra đi người tới cùng lộ tiểu bắc hội báo, run run rẩy rẩy nói thiếu gia ngày hôm qua đi uống rượu, cùng Đoạn gia tiểu thư đoạn hương vân, sau lại thiếu gia uống say, đoạn tiểu thư mang thiếu gia đi khách sạn khai gian phòng, bất quá đoạn tiểu thư hai cái giờ liền ra tới, cũng không có lưu lại qua đêm.

Đoạn hương vân, nghe nói trước kia cùng hoắc chấn tiêu ở một cái học đường thượng quá học, xem như cùng trường, đoạn hương vân thích hoắc chấn tiêu cơ hồ ai ai cũng biết, lộ tiểu bắc cũng nghe hạ nhân nghị luận quá.

Hai cái giờ…… Lộ tiểu bắc sờ sờ đen bóng thương thân, hai cái giờ làm điểm cái gì cũng đủ rồi đi. Nói cái gì không cần nhà kề, hắn đảo thật cho rằng hắn hoắc chấn tiêu có bao nhiêu chuyên tình.

Phanh phanh phanh…… Vài tiếng thương vang , nơi xa bia ngắm liên tục bị bắn thủng hồng tâm, thậm chí bởi vì xuyên thấu lực quá cường, toàn bộ ngã xuống. Tới hội báo hạ nhân dọa ra một ót hãn, chân đều nhũn ra. Sợ thiếu nãi nãi tiếp theo cái đánh xuyên qua chính là hắn đầu.

Lộ tiểu bắc không biết nơi nào lên vô danh hỏa, rõ ràng làm hắn nạp nhà kề chính là chính mình, hiện tại vì cái gì trong lòng không thể hiểu được mà nổi lên một trận toan.

Lộ tiểu bắc làm người lui ra, người nọ nhặt về một cái mệnh giống nhau đầu cũng không dám hồi mà chạy. Lộ tiểu bắc trong lòng rầu rĩ, không rõ nguyên do mà phát đổ. Trát ở sân bắn cả ngày, luyện thương lại không có bình ổn hắn cảm xúc, ngược lại càng thêm bực bội.

  
Hoắc chấn tiêu tỉnh lại thời điểm đã là buổi chiều. Một thân người chỗ khách sạn, áo khoác bị cởi đáp ở một bên trên ghế, áo trong còn chỉnh tề ăn mặc. Hoắc chấn tiêu xoa xoa đầu, ngày hôm qua uống quá nhiều, bây giờ còn có điểm đầu vựng, rõ ràng nhớ rõ là hoắc tận trời cái kia nha đầu thỉnh hắn uống rượu, sau lại đột nhiên liền biến thành đoạn hương vân. Lại sau lại mơ hồ liền ở khách sạn ngủ rồi.

Hoắc chấn tiêu lên rửa mặt, đi ra ngoài ăn chút gì. Nhớ tới ngày hôm qua chính mình cùng lão bà đã phát tính tình, không biết lộ tiểu bắc có hay không sinh khí, chính mình hẳn là trở về nói lời xin lỗi, hy vọng lộ tiểu bắc có thể tha thứ hắn.

Hoắc chấn tiêu về đến nhà, lộ tiểu bắc cũng không ở, nghe hạ nhân nói hắn đi sân bắn, hơn nữa giữa trưa cơm đều không có trở về ăn. Hoắc chấn tiêu tưởng lộ tiểu bắc có phải hay không thật sự ở sinh hắn khí, đột nhiên hoảng loạn lên, lão bà thật sự sinh khí, về sau có thể hay không đều không để ý tới hắn?

Hoắc chấn tiêu đuổi tới sân bắn, phụ trách xem bãi tiểu mã giống nhìn đến cứu tinh giống nhau nhào vào hoắc chấn tiêu trên người "Ô ô ô…… Thiếu gia! Thiếu gia ngươi nhưng tính ra, thiếu nãi nãi mau đem bãi sở hữu bia ngắm đều đánh phế đi. Ngươi lại không tới, chúng ta chính là người của hắn thịt bia a! Thiếu gia, ngươi mau đi xem một chút thiếu nãi nãi đi."

Như vậy nghiêm trọng, hoắc chấn tiêu trong lòng lau một phen hãn, xem ra một hồi nói không chừng phải quỳ hàn huyên. Hoắc chấn tiêu lau một phen mặt, chịu chết giống nhau vào sân bắn, càng tới gần tiếng súng càng rõ ràng, không biết có phải hay không ảo giác, hoắc chấn tiêu giống như từ tiếng súng nghe ra căm giận ngút trời.

"Tiểu bắc……" Hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn trên xe lăn thiếu niên bóng dáng, nuốt một ngụm nước bọt hô.

Tiếng súng đột nhiên im bặt…… Không khí đột nhiên an tĩnh.

Hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn không tới lộ tiểu bắc biểu tình, nhưng là vô luận như thế nào, là chính mình phát giận trước đây, cho nên nhất định phải xin lỗi. Hoắc chấn tiêu vài bước đi đến lộ tiểu bắc sườn biên "Thực xin lỗi, ta không nên đối với ngươi phát giận, ngươi đừng nóng giận được không, đều là ta sai, ngươi đánh ta mắng ta đều có thể, chỉ cần ngươi có thể nguôi giận."

"Ta không tức giận, ta có cái gì nhưng tức giận, ngươi nạp không nạp nhà kề là chuyện của ngươi, là ta quản nhiều, không nghĩ tới có lẽ ngươi chính là không nghĩ muốn di thái thái đâu, như vậy không ai quản ngươi, ngươi liền cũng may bên ngoài tùy tiện hẹn hò hồng nhan tri kỷ." Lộ tiểu bắc hoàn toàn không có chú ý tới chính mình càng nói dấm vị càng dày đặc.

Hoắc chấn tiêu ngẩn người, cho nên hắn là bởi vì ngày hôm qua chính mình thấy đoạn hương vân ở sinh khí. Hắn là ở…… Ghen?

Đột nhiên lý giải đến nguyên nhân hoắc chấn tiêu nội tâm mừng như điên, cho nên hắn là để ý chính mình chính là sao?

Hoắc chấn tiêu đột nhiên vui vẻ muốn ôm trụ lộ tiểu bắc, rồi lại bị nóng lên họng súng đẩy ra "Ly ta xa một chút!"

"Ngươi nghe ta giải thích, ta cùng đoạn hương vân cái gì đều không có, hơn nữa ngày hôm qua là tận trời kéo ta đi uống rượu, sau lại không biết cái kia nha đầu chết tiệt kia đi đâu, ta là trùng hợp gặp được đoạn hương vân, nàng chính là xem ta uống say, liền hảo tâm đem ta đưa đến khách sạn. Đem ta ném ở khách sạn nàng liền đi rồi, chúng ta thật sự cái gì cũng không có, lão bà, ngươi nhất định phải tin tưởng ta."

"Các ngươi có hay không sự, không cần cùng ta hội báo, ta cũng không muốn biết, ta nói ta không để bụng, ngươi có thể đi rồi, ta còn muốn luyện thương" lộ tiểu bắc tùy tay đã đổi mới băng đạn.

"Ngươi không phải đều luyện một ngày, ăn chút đông……"

"Lăn"

"Ngươi đừng bị đói……" Viên đạn xoa hoắc chấn tiêu đầu vai bay qua đi, đánh gãy hoắc chấn tiêu nói.

Lộ tiểu bắc họng súng đuổi theo hoắc chấn tiêu, hoắc chấn tiêu bị hắn bức cho chỉ có thể trốn tránh chạy trốn, sau lại không có cách nào, chỉ có thể trước làm hắn một người xin bớt giận, chính mình trước chạy trốn, ở nhà quỳ ván giặt đồ chờ lão bà đại nhân về nhà đi.

Kỳ thật lộ tiểu bắc nghe hoắc chấn tiêu giải thích đã không như vậy sinh khí. Hắn là tin tưởng hoắc chấn tiêu nhân phẩm, chính là mạc danh nghĩ ra hết giận, dọa dọa hắn. Nhưng là đánh hoắc chấn tiêu thật sự so bắn bia tử sảng, tích lũy một ngày hư cảm xúc tựa hồ đều phát tiết rớt. Đặc biệt là hoắc chấn tiêu sau khi đi không lâu, có người đưa tới không ít đồ ăn, đều là hắn thích ăn, còn có hắn thích nhất khoai lang hoàn. Mâm phía dưới còn phóng một trương giấy, mở ra về sau là phiêu dật đại khí tự thể: Lão bà! Ta sai rồi! Thỉnh lão bà xem trên mặt đất dưa hoàn phân thượng tha ta mạng nhỏ.

Phía dưới còn vẽ một con quỳ rạp trên mặt đất xin tha cẩu cẩu, xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo, lại cùng người kia giống nhau đáng thương vô cùng. Lộ tiểu bắc không nhịn cười ra tới. Lộ tiểu bắc phát hiện không đến chính mình trên mặt biểu tình, nhưng là người khác lại có thể nhìn ra, loại vẻ mặt này kêu hạnh phúc.

"Người tới, kêu một chút tài xế. Về nhà!"

Lộ tiểu bắc tới rồi gia lại nghe nói hoắc chấn tiêu còn không có trở về. Mí mắt phải còn không tự giác nhảy dựng lên, hảo tâm tình trở thành hư không, tổng cảm giác có cái gì không tốt sự tình muốn phát sinh.

Đã lâu không có người dám tạp Hoắc gia bãi. Hoắc chấn tiêu lần trước âm thầm cắt đứt Hải Hà giúp một cái ma túy tuyến, không biết là ai để lộ tiếng gió, hiện tại Viên gia tới muốn nói pháp.

"Hoắc chấn tiêu, ngươi ta từ trước đến nay nước giếng không phạm nước sông. Ngươi âm thầm cho chúng ta ngáng chân, bất hòa giang hồ quy củ a." Lên tiếng chính là Hải Hà bang ngũ gia, mọi người đều kêu hắn Viên năm.

"Ngũ gia có phải hay không hiểu lầm, vẫn là nghe ai châm ngòi ly gián, chúng ta Hoắc gia sao có thể vô duyên vô cớ đoạn Hải Hà bang tài lộ" hoắc chấn tiêu ngoài miệng không thừa nhận, trong lòng lại nói, đoạn chính là ngươi Hải Hà bang tài lộ, thân là người Trung Quốc cư nhiên giúp đỡ người nước ngoài buôn bán ma túy, độc hại người trong nước, quả thực đáng chết.

Viên năm xem hoắc chấn tiêu chết không thừa nhận, vẫn luôn cùng chính mình pha trò, bạo tính tình đi lên liền phải tạp bãi. Hoắc chấn tiêu cũng không phải ăn chay, ở chính mình địa bàn thượng còn có thể để cho người khác giương oai. Hai nhà người đao thật kiếm thật đánh lên tới. Nhưng là Hải Hà giúp nhiều năm như vậy dốc sức làm, cũng là một phương cự phách. Tuy rằng bị đánh lùi, vẫn là cũng bị thương hoắc chấn tiêu.

Hoắc chấn tiêu cánh tay ăn một thương, còn hảo không cướp được gân cốt. Đi bệnh viện thượng dược, triền vài vòng băng vải, liền về nhà. Hoắc chấn tiêu đi bệnh viện thời điểm, đã có người về trước Hoắc gia hội báo. Hoắc chấn tiêu về đến nhà, hoắc phu nhân vốn dĩ cho rằng hoắc chấn tiêu thương nhiều nghiêm trọng, từ trên xuống dưới nhìn một vòng, phát hiện tiện tay cánh tay bị điểm vết thương nhẹ. Lập tức một sửa khẩn trương thái độ, ghét bỏ khởi chính mình nhi tử. Ở chính mình gia địa bàn còn có thể làm người đả thương, trường quân đội thật là bạch thượng. Hoắc tận trời còn ở một bên phụ họa, xem náo nhiệt bộ dáng cùng hắn nương giống nhau như đúc. Làm hoắc chấn tiêu hoài nghi có phải hay không chỉ có hoắc tận trời là thân sinh, hắn là nhặt được, quá thương tâm.

Tuy rằng ngoài miệng ghét bỏ, buổi tối hoắc phu nhân vẫn là làm chung tẩu hầm canh gà, còn có bổ huyết đồ ăn phẩm. Hoắc tận trời một bên châm chọc mỉa mai một bên nhìn hắn ca ăn cái sạch sẽ.

Sau khi ăn xong hoắc chấn tiêu mới rốt cuộc thoát ly mọi người tầm mắt, cùng lộ tiểu bắc đơn độc trở về phòng.

"Đau không?"

Lộ tiểu bắc là duy nhất một cái dò hỏi hắn thương có đau hay không người. Hắn nương đối hắn quan tâm chưa bao giờ đặt ở ngoài miệng, mặc kệ trong lòng nhiều đau lòng, mặt ngoài luôn là các loại ghét bỏ chẳng hề để ý, hoắc tận trời cái kia nha đầu càng là tùy hắn nương. Đến nỗi hắn cha cùng bên người huynh đệ, đã sớm không đem điểm này thương để ở trong lòng.

Hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn đến lộ tiểu bắc trong ánh mắt tràn đầy đau lòng, hơn nữa xác định không phải chính mình ảo giác, tức khắc cảm thấy miệng vết thương gì đó, một chút cũng không đau, hắn còn có thể làm 800 cái dẫn thể hướng về phía trước. "Ta không có việc gì, tiểu thương, một chút cũng không đau." Hoắc chấn tiêu cười vô tâm không phổi, cũng không biết là thật sự không đau, vẫn là không nghĩ làm hắn lo lắng. Lộ tiểu bắc không am hiểu quan tâm người, tràn đầy lo lắng cũng chỉ nghẹn ra như vậy hai chữ.

"Đêm nay ngươi ngủ giường đi"

"Vậy còn ngươi?"

"Ta ở trên xe lăn nghỉ ngơi liền hảo"

"Kia không được, vẫn là ngươi ngủ giường đi, ta còn ngủ trên mặt đất, ta đều ngủ thói quen. Ở phòng cho khách trên giường ta đều ngủ không được" hoắc chấn tiêu kiên trì nhường đường tiểu bắc ngủ giường, chính mình ngủ trên mặt đất.

Lộ tiểu bắc lại không thể thật sự làm hoắc chấn tiêu bị thương còn ngủ ở lạnh lẽo trên sàn nhà. Cuối cùng đành phải thỏa hiệp nói "Vậy đều ngủ giường đi"

Hoắc chấn tiêu hoài nghi chính mình có phải hay không nghe lầm, đều ngủ giường? Là ngủ một cái giường sao? Hắn cùng lộ tiểu bắc ngủ một cái giường? Hoắc chấn tiêu hiện tại chỉ nghĩ quỳ trên mặt đất hô to, cảm tạ thiên cảm tạ địa, cảm tạ Viên lão ngũ tính tình nóng nảy.

  
Thẳng đến cùng lộ tiểu bắc nằm ở bên nhau, hoắc chấn tiêu còn tại hoài nghi chính mình có phải hay không đang nằm mơ. Hắn tiểu bắc liền nằm ở hắn bên người, hai người bọn họ nằm ở trên một cái giường, cái một cái chăn, có thể rõ ràng mà cảm giác được bên người người độ ấm. Hoắc chấn tiêu nội tâm mừng như điên, trên mặt còn không thể biểu hiện đến quá khoa trương. Thẳng tắp nằm ở trên giường, động cũng không dám động.

Nghiêng đi mặt nhìn người bên cạnh, lộ tiểu bắc nhắm mắt lại, xem qua vô số lần ngủ nhan, đổi cái phương hướng xem lại là không giống nhau đẹp, hoắc chấn tiêu đốn giác khí huyết cuồn cuộn, này còn ngủ cái gì giác, hắn chỉ nghĩ vẫn luôn nhìn bảo bối của hắn lão bà, thiên! Làm hắn thương vĩnh viễn cũng đừng hảo đi. "Tiểu bắc, ta có thể ôm ngươi ngủ sao?" Hoắc chấn tiêu đột nhiên lấy hết can đảm hỏi ra chính mình nằm mơ đều muốn hỏi nói, hắn biết lộ tiểu bắc còn chưa ngủ.

"Không được" lộ tiểu bắc không có trợn mắt, ngược lại trở mình, đưa lưng về phía hoắc chấn tiêu.

Hoắc chấn tiêu có chút mất mát, vẫn là không được a…… Không bằng không hỏi, hiện tại liền lão bà mặt đều nhìn không tới.

"Ngươi cánh tay có thương tích, ta sợ buổi tối sẽ không cẩn thận đụng tới ngươi. Chờ ngươi thương hảo đi"

Có ý tứ gì??? Đây là có ý tứ gì!!? Là nói hắn về sau đều có thể ngủ ở trên giường, thương hảo còn có thể ôm lão bà ngủ?? Có phải hay không ý tứ này??? Hắn không có lý giải sai đi?? Có thể hay không lập tức thỉnh giáo một chút chính mình quốc văn lão sư?? A a a a a a a a a a a a a! Hạnh phúc tới quá đột nhiên! Thiên! Làm hắn thương chạy nhanh hảo đi!!

Trước một ngày buổi tối

"Hương vân sao? Ta ca uống say, ngươi có thể hay không giúp ta tiếp hắn một chút?…… Ta? Ta có việc a! Ta ở cùng cố gia ca ca hẹn hò a! Cái gì hạ nhân? Ta nghe không được a, ta nơi này quá sảo! Tóm lại ta ca liền làm ơn ngươi! Đúng rồi, đừng đưa hắn về nhà, hắn cùng ta tẩu tẩu cãi nhau, hắn nếu là uống say trở về, ta tẩu tẩu sẽ tức giận! Ngươi tùy tiện đem hắn ném ở khách sạn là được! Cảm ơn ngươi a!"

Hô, treo điện thoại hoắc tận trời, nhìn thoáng qua cách đó không xa bởi vì buồn bực, đều đã uống cao còn ở một ly một ly đi xuống rót hắn lão ca. Thực mau đoạn hương vân liền tới rồi, còn có nàng tìm người dẫn lại đây tẩu tẩu phái tới tìm hoắc chấn tiêu hạ nhân. Hoắc tận trời kêu tài xế chính mình lưu trở về nhà "Nương, ngươi phương pháp này thật sự dùng được sao?"

"Muốn biết ngươi tẩu tẩu rốt cuộc có ở đây không chăng ngươi ca, dùng loại này phương pháp đơn giản nhất trực tiếp." Hoắc phu nhân hướng trên mặt vỗ hoắc lão gia cho hắn mua tới dương mỹ phẩm dưỡng da, cảm thấy trên mặt mát lạnh.

"Chính là ca thật sự uống nhiều quá, trai đơn gái chiếc củi khô lửa bốc, ta ca sẽ không rượu sau loạn tính đi." Hoắc tận trời có chút lo lắng.

"Sẽ không, ta nhi tử ta còn không hiểu biết sao? Rượu sau loạn tính là không có khả năng, ôm chăn khóc lớn một hồi nhưng thật ra không chuẩn."

"Vạn nhất đâu?"

"Vạn nhất…… Vạn nhất…… Ách, nếu không ngươi vẫn là phái người đi nhìn chằm chằm một chút đi"

"Nương, ngươi rốt cuộc dựa không đáng tin cậy."

  
"Ngươi xem, nương vẫn là đáng tin cậy" hai mẹ con ngựa quen đường cũ lột ra kẹt cửa, "Tốt xấu ngươi ca lên giường, không cần ngủ sàn nhà"

"Ca lên giường là bởi vì bị thương, cùng ngươi có cái gì quan hệ?"

"Đương nhiên là có quan hệ, bất quá không quan trọng, không nghĩ tới ngươi ca ngày thường trong miệng một bộ một bộ, bò lên trên giường cư nhiên dùng nửa năm thời gian, còn không bằng cha ngươi có hiệu suất."

"Cha ta dùng bao lâu"

"Ba tháng đi, xem ra về sau hẳn là làm ngươi ca cùng cha ngươi lấy lấy kinh nghiệm"

"Nương, đó là ngươi quá hảo lừa đi."

"Phải không? Ta thực hảo lừa sao?"

  
Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn  
Ta từ điển không có BE, vương tử cùng vương tử cần thiết hạnh phúc sinh hoạt ở bên nhau!!  
69 nhiệt độ 6 điều bình luận  
Husky ái khái đường: Đẹp bổng bổng đát  
Lili Yeah: Bảo bối lão bà sao sao  
huwei1983: Phúc họa tương y a  
Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn: Hảo xe không sợ vãn 😂  
Molly: Sẽ lái xe sao ha ha ha ha  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	4. Chapter 4

【 hoắc bắc 】 định phong ba ( bốn )  
( ngày hôm qua làm điểm khác, cho nên hôm nay độ dài có chút ngắn nhỏ, ngày mai sẽ nhiều một ít (⌓⍢⌓〣) )

  
Lộ tiểu bắc giống cái tiểu lò sưởi, ôm vào trong ngực ấm áp dễ chịu, làm hoắc chấn tiêu bừng tỉnh cảm thấy hiện tại cũng không phải trời đông giá rét mà là mùa xuân. Lộ tiểu bắc bị hắn ôn nhu ủng ở trong ngực, ngay từ đầu thực không thói quen, luôn là đỏ mặt, ngủ rồi về sau còn sẽ không tự chủ đẩy hắn. Đến bây giờ bị hắn ôm, gối hắn cánh tay, ngủ lúc sau còn sẽ không tự giác mà nắm chặt hắn vạt áo. Lộ tiểu bắc một chút một chút thay đổi làm hoắc chấn tiêu có thể cảm giác được chính mình ở trong lòng hắn địa vị càng ngày càng không giống nhau. Hắn đem toàn bộ ái cho một cái kêu lộ tiểu bắc thiếu niên, thiếu niên này cũng chậm rãi ở hắn ái hòa tan, một chút một chút tiếp nhận hắn. Hắn mỗi tiến thêm một bước, đều làm hoắc chấn tiêu thỏa mãn. Từ kết hôn ngày đó lạnh lùng nói đừng chạm vào ta, đến sau lại ngầm đồng ý hắn ghé vào đầu giường xem hắn, hiện tại chậm rãi để ý hắn, cho phép hắn đem chính mình ôm vào trong ngực. Hoắc chấn tiêu sờ sờ lộ tiểu bắc bắt lấy chính mình vạt áo trước tay, mỗi ngày lúc này, chỉ có hắn cùng lộ tiểu bắc hai người thời điểm, là hắn hạnh phúc nhất thời điểm. Mặc kệ nhiều mệt, mệt mỏi đều có thể ở thiếu niên trước mặt trở thành hư không.

Hoắc gia ở hoắc chấn tiêu dẫn dắt hạ càng ngày càng lớn mạnh, gồm thâu thật nhiều địa bàn. Nhưng là người luôn là lòng tham, Hoắc gia trưởng lão muốn cho hoắc chấn tiêu kinh doanh ma túy tuyến. Ma túy thứ này tới tiền mau, lợi nhuận cao, cơ hồ sở hữu đại bang phái đều có mấy cái ma túy tuyến. Cố tình hoắc chấn tiêu chính là không đồng ý. Các trưởng lão hận sắt không thành thép, rồi lại không lay chuyển được hoắc chấn tiêu. Chính là hoắc chấn tiêu chính mình không nghĩ phát tài, còn lại cứ muốn chống đỡ người khác tài lộ, âm thầm chặn người khác ma túy giao dịch. Nói cái gì thân là người Trung Quốc, cư nhiên giúp đỡ người nước ngoài tai họa đồng bào, cầm thú không bằng.

Mặc kệ ở bên trong bên ngoài, hoắc chấn tiêu làm đều là không lấy lòng sự tình. Các trưởng lão thổi râu trừng mắt nói, Hoắc gia sớm muộn gì sẽ hủy ở hoắc chấn tiêu trong tay.

"Làm sao vậy?" Cảm giác được trên tay truyền đến độ ấm, nhường đường tiểu bắc mở to mắt, trong lúc ngủ mơ tỉnh lại thiếu niên, đôi mắt mê mang, nhìn hoắc chấn tiêu nhất thời không có thể ngắm nhìn.

"Không có việc gì" hoắc chấn tiêu cười cười "Ngươi ngủ đi, ngươi ngủ bộ dáng, đặc biệt đáng yêu."

Lộ tiểu bắc nhìn hoắc chấn tiêu tận lực che dấu, vẫn là lược hiện mỏi mệt mặt. Hắn biết hoắc chấn tiêu đang làm cái gì, hắn cũng biết hắn rất mệt, cứu quốc lộ mặc kệ là nào một cái, đều sẽ không hảo tẩu. Mỗi ngày buổi sáng hoắc chấn tiêu khởi càng ngày càng sớm, nhưng là buổi tối vẫn là sẽ đuổi ở hắn ngủ trước trở về, đem hắn bế lên giường, ôm lấy hắn đi vào giấc ngủ.

"Các trưởng lão lại đối với ngươi tạo áp lực?"

Hoắc chấn tiêu không có trả lời.

"Ngươi làm chính là đối, chúng ta là người Trung Quốc, nước bị bảo hộ người, chống lại ngoại nhục, mới là một người Trung Quốc người nên làm sự tình. Buôn bán ma túy, độc hại người trong nước loại sự tình này chúng ta không làm, ta duy trì ngươi."

"Tiểu bắc, cảm ơn ngươi." Hoắc chấn tiêu cười, lộ ra răng nanh.

Lộ tiểu bắc tưởng giúp giúp hắn, nhưng là hoắc chấn tiêu không cho hắn nhọc lòng những việc này. Hắn cái gì cũng làm không được, thân là một cái thê tử, hắn có chút tự trách, lộ tiểu bắc lôi kéo hoắc chấn tiêu cổ áo, đem hắn đi xuống túm túm, ở hắn cái trán in lại một nụ hôn. Hoắc chấn tiêu sửng sốt, lộ tiểu bắc cười cười "Về sau tưởng hôn ta không cần lén lút"

Nếu chính mình có thể cho hắn một ít an ủi, khiến cho hắn dùng phương thức này, cấp hoắc chấn tiêu cố lên đi.

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn  
Ta từ điển không có BE, vương tử cùng vương tử cần thiết hạnh phúc sinh hoạt ở bên nhau!!  
Triển khai toàn văn  
48 nhiệt độ 3 điều bình luận  
Nạm 💎 đường đao băng đế: Bắc bắc thật sự siêu mềm ~  
Husky ái khái đường: Bắc gia quá ngọt  
Vodka thêm thêm: Bắc gia đốt lửa h h h  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	5. Chapter 5

【 hoắc bắc 】 định phong ba ( năm )  
Hoắc chấn tiêu bỏ tù tin tức tới đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa

( có bao nhiêu đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa đâu? Tựa như ta phanh lại giống nhau đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa

(￣y▽￣)~* )

  
Tập kích Anh quốc tuần bộ trưởng quan, phán tù có thời hạn sáu tháng. Thậm chí đều không có cấp Hoắc gia phản ứng thời gian, liền luật sư biện hộ đều không có, nhân chứng vật chứng đều ở, đương đình tuyên án.

Lộ tiểu bắc lần đầu tiên cảm thấy hoảng hốt loạn lên, đệ nhất mẫu mực ngục giam , kia chính là cá nhân gian luyện ngục, bao nhiêu người đều là dựng đi vào, hoành ra tới. Bên trong lao đầu ngục bá, thậm chí so giám ngục trường còn càn rỡ, ngày đó tên cửa hiệu trong ngục giam còn ở Hải Hà giúp Viên văn sẽ đệ đệ Viên võ cát, hoắc chấn tiêu ngầm cũng ở Hải Hà giúp làm ma túy giao dịch khi sử quá ngáng chân. Theo lý thuyết bọn họ hẳn là sẽ không biết, nhưng là…… Lộ tiểu bắc chính là cảm thấy có chút bất an.

Hoắc chấn tiêu làm việc luôn luôn cẩn thận, lần này như thế nào sẽ như vậy không cẩn thận?

Hoắc gia lão gia phu nhân ở nhà tọa trấn, hoắc tận trời cùng lộ tiểu bắc trực tiếp đi ngục giam.

Giám ngục trường văn phòng

"Không phải ta không cho Hoắc gia mặt mũi, nhưng ta này ngục giam cũng không phải người muốn tới thì tới, muốn đi thì đi." Giám ngục trường chu diễm long xoa xoa tay, cười vẻ mặt gian trá, "Huống hồ Anh quốc người chính là công đạo phải hảo hảo ‘ chiếu cố ‘ hoắc chấn tiêu bọn họ mấy cái. Hơn nữa, còn không ngừng Anh quốc người……" Chu diễm long nói đúng lúc dừng lại, thông minh như lộ tiểu bắc, cũng đại khái đã biết, hoắc chấn tiêu bỏ tù khả năng cũng không giống mặt ngoài như vậy đơn giản.

"Nói như vậy, cũng vẫn là muốn phiền toái giám ngục trường." Lộ tiểu Bắc triều bên người theo tới tùy tùng một đưa mắt ra hiệu, tùy tùng lập tức từ trong lòng ngực móc ra một xấp tiền mặt, đặt lên bàn. Nhìn tiền mặt độ dày, chu diễm long đôi mắt lập tức mạo quang, nịnh nọt cong eo "Đó là đương nhiên, có thể giúp đỡ Hoắc gia vội, cũng là ta Chu mỗ vinh hạnh. Ta nhất định công đạo đi xuống, tuyệt đối hầu hạ hảo hoắc thiếu gia, chỉ cần hắn không chủ động gây chuyện, ta nhất định làm hắn thoải mái dễ chịu mà làm xong này sáu tháng lao, sau đó trắng trẻo mập mạp đưa về nhà."

  
Hoắc chấn tiêu cùng ba cái huynh đệ từ xe chở tù trên dưới tới, trên người đã thay tù phục, trên tay còn mang còng tay. Bị hai cái ngục tốt một trước một sau mang theo đi nhà tù.

Chữ Đinh (丁) hào nhà tù tuy rằng điều kiện không tốt, nhưng là nhốt ở nơi này đều là một ít lưu manh, cùng những người này nhốt ở cùng nhau, hoắc chấn tiêu ít nhất sẽ không có hại.

Nhưng là cứ như vậy đứng xa xa nhìn, lộ tiểu bắc cư nhiên có chút luyến tiếc, làm hoắc chấn tiêu ở tại như vậy địa phương.

"Này phá địa phương có thể ở lại người sao! Họ Chu cầm tiền không làm sự a, liền cho ta ca an bài như vậy cái địa phương" hoắc tận trời thu hồi kính viễn vọng, tức giận mà nói.

"Nơi này tuy rằng phá, nhưng là ít nhất so khác nhà tù an toàn chút." Lộ tiểu bắc thanh âm bình tĩnh, trong lòng lại không tự giác nổi lên đau lòng.

"Tẩu tẩu, thật sự không thể đem ta ca vớt ra tới sao?"

"Nương đều đi tìm người, nói đúng không hành. Này vấn đề vẫn là ra ở bên ngoài, bên ngoài sự tình giải quyết hảo, ngươi ca tự nhiên là có thể ra tới." Lộ tiểu bắc quơ quơ tay ý bảo tùy tùng đẩy hắn rời đi. Ánh mắt lại dừng ở cách đó không xa hàng rào sắt, không tha dời đi, hoắc chấn tiêu ngươi ngàn vạn hảo hảo, chờ ta tới đón ngươi.

  
( hôm nay hai chương )

  
Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn  
Ta từ điển không có BE, vương tử cùng vương tử cần thiết hạnh phúc sinh hoạt ở bên nhau!!  
Triển khai toàn văn  
28 nhiệt độ 1 điều bình luận  
Husky ái khái đường: Bắc gia đau lòng  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	6. Chapter 6

【 hoắc bắc 】 định phong ba ( sáu )  
Hoắc gia

  
"Hoắc chấn tiêu làm việc luôn luôn cẩn thận, chính là gần nhất hành động lại năm lần bảy lượt để lộ tiếng gió. Thậm chí ở chúng ta đều còn không có phản ứng thời điểm liền trực tiếp vào ngục giam, này chỉ sợ không phải bên ngoài người có thể dễ dàng làm được"

"Ý của ngươi là ta Hoắc gia ra nội gian?" Hoắc thiên hồng buông chung trà.

"Có phải hay không nội gian không thể xác định, nhưng là Hoắc gia trưởng lão bất mãn hoắc chấn tiêu làm việc phương pháp, bất mãn hắn những cái đó cách mạng lý tưởng cũng không phải một ngày hai ngày, liền hắn bỏ tù này một lát sau, liền có bao nhiêu người tới nói bóng nói gió mà cùng ngài nói, hoắc chấn tiêu sớm hay muộn huỷ hoại Hoắc gia, hy vọng có thể một lần nữa nhận mệnh Hoắc gia gia chủ chuyện này? Nếu Hoắc gia bên trong không chỉnh đốn, liền tính hoắc chấn tiêu lần này có thể ra tới, chỉ sợ càng nguy hiểm còn ở phía sau." Lộ tiểu bắc đem ý nghĩ của chính mình đều cùng hoắc thiên hồng nói. Hoắc thiên hồng lại không phải ngốc tử, lộ tiểu bắc có thể nghĩ đến, hắn một cái người từng trải, tự nhiên sẽ không không thể tưởng được. Có thể gạt hắn hoắc thiên hồng đem con của hắn đưa vào ngục giam, chỉ sợ cái này nội gian địa vị còn không thấp.

"Một khi đã như vậy, kia chuyện này liền giao cho ngươi."

"Giao cho ta? Cha…… Ngài……"

"Ta đã là cái lui vị lão nhân gia, Hoắc gia về sau đều là ngươi cùng tiêu nhi, Hoắc gia là hưng là suy, cũng đều ở các ngươi người trẻ tuổi trong tay. Buông tay đi làm đi, đem tiêu nhi tiếp ra tới, cho hắn một cái sạch sẽ Hoắc gia."

  
Mẫu mực ngục giam

"Ca, đều hỏi thăm rõ ràng. Kia trần tranh căn bản không phải Hải Hà bang người, chính là một cáo mượn oai hùm tên côn đồ. Bất quá Hải Hà bang tứ đương gia cùng sư gia xác thật nhốt ở nơi này. Lúc trước bởi vì buôn bán thuốc phiện sống, bị bắt vừa vặn, truyền thuyết Viên văn sẽ hoa 3000 đại dương cũng chưa đem người vớt đi ra ngoài." Thông khí thời điểm, hoắc chấn tiêu cùng ba cái huynh đệ tụ ở bên nhau. Ngưu bôn đem nghe được tin tức đều nói ra

" hơn nữa hiện tại vài cái tân môn cao thủ, cũng đều nhốt ở nơi này." Gió to bổ sung một câu

"Kia thì thế nào? Người không phạm ta, ta không phạm người, chúng ta tiến vào lại không phải đánh nhau. Lại nói này chữ Đinh (丁) hào là cái việc không ai quản lí, thanh tịnh, có thể nhốt ở đây là chúng ta phúc phận." Hoắc chấn tiêu thở dài một hơi nói

"Bất quá nói đến cái này, ta nghe nói này chữ Đinh (丁) hào là thiên kim cũng mua không tiến vào a, hắn chu diễm long có lòng tốt như vậy?" Ngưu bôn cau mày, tổng cảm thấy không đúng.

Hoắc chấn tiêu lại đột nhiên nhếch miệng cười, lộ ra một viên răng nanh "Này hảo tâm nhưng không thấy được là hắn chu diễm long."

Ngưu bôn càng nghi hoặc, Trịnh thành hổ bay thẳng đến hắn đầu chính là một cái bàn tay "Ngươi có phải hay không ngốc, này khẳng định là tẩu tử cấp ta an bài. Này còn dùng đoán sao?"

Gió to nghe xong cũng nhạc lên, trêu chọc nói "Lão hoắc ngày hôm qua lăn qua lộn lại ngủ không được đâu! Có phải hay không tưởng lão bà?"

"Ngươi có phải hay không thiếu tấu!" Hoắc chấn tiêu mặt đỏ lên hướng tới gió to đầu liền đánh qua đi, gió to linh hoạt chống đỡ. Mấy cái huynh đệ chính nháo, đột nhiên vang lên hét lớn một tiếng "Hoắc chấn tiêu!"

Nghe thanh âm liền biết người tới không có ý tốt, hoắc chấn tiêu thu hồi đùa giỡn động tác, biểu tình lạnh nhạt nhìn triều bọn họ đi tới một đám người.

Đi đầu chính là một cái dáng người cường tráng đại sẹo đầu, trong tay bàn hai cái hạch đào, đi đường một túm một túm, vừa thấy chính là hỗn hai đầu bờ ruộng.

"Ngươi là?"

"Ngô Cương" người nọ nhướng mày, túm túm báo ra bản thân danh hào, "Chết ở này quá thật mất mặt, đi, gia cho ngươi tìm cái mà đi."

Hoắc chấn tiêu mày đều không có nhăn một chút, từ bậc thang đi xuống tới, đứng ở Ngô Cương trước mặt, "Không oán không thù, không đến mức đi."

"Không oán không thù? Ngươi cho chúng ta Hải Hà giúp ngáng chân thời điểm, sao không như vậy nhát gan đâu"

Hải Hà giúp…… Hoắc chấn tiêu khẽ nhíu mày, bọn họ bị thiết kế tiến vào phỏng chừng cũng ít không được Hải Hà bang công lao.

"Thượng!" Ngô Cương ra lệnh một tiếng, liền có nhất bang người đem hoắc chấn tiêu bọn họ vì vây quanh ở trung gian.

Nếu là hoắc chấn tiêu kết hạ sống núi, kia hắn tự nhiên cũng sẽ không sợ. "Lão quy củ, bắt giặc bắt vua trước" hoắc chấn tiêu thấp giọng cùng bên cạnh huynh đệ thông cái khí. "Động thủ!"

Hoắc chấn tiêu bốn người cùng Hải Hà bang người đồng thời động tác. Cùng là trường quân đội tốt nghiệp vài người phối hợp ăn ý, gió to cùng ngưu bôn Trịnh thành hổ phân biệt ở hoắc chấn tiêu tả hữu cùng phía sau, hoàn toàn đem Hải Hà bang người cùng hoắc chấn tiêu ngăn cách.

Hoắc chấn tiêu mấy cái bước xa về phía trước, động như thỏ chạy, Ngô Cương còn không có phản ứng lại đây, chỉ cảm thấy thấy hoa mắt, liền thấy hoắc chấn tiêu đã tới rồi chính mình trước mắt, nhảy dựng lên, nắm tay xông thẳng mặt. Gió to một chân đá vào một người phía sau lưng thượng, người nọ bị đá ra đi hảo xa, gió to lại mượn lực nhảy lên, một khác chỉ chân đá ra đi, ở giữa Ngô Cương cái gáy. Ngưu bôn một phen vặn gảy một cái tiểu lâu la cánh tay, cũng tiến đến Ngô Cương trước mặt, một cái thủ đao phách thượng cổ hắn. Đồng thời Trịnh thành hổ từ nơi xa chạy ra, lại chuẩn lại tàn nhẫn đá thượng Ngô Cương mệnh căn tử.

Trong tay hạch đào theo tiếng vỡ vụn, Ngô Cương ngã trên mặt đất run rẩy không ngừng. Chung quanh tiểu lâu la xem đi đầu ngã xuống, đều sững sờ ở tại chỗ, ngươi xem ta ta xem ngươi, không biết nên làm cái gì bây giờ.

Lúc này cảnh huýt gió khởi, mang thương cảnh ngục xông lên đem mọi người bao quanh vây quanh.

  
Nơi sân trung gian

Hoắc chấn tiêu bốn người trạm thẳng tắp, cho dù người mặc tù phục, cũng không giảm quân nhân phong mạo.

"Ngục giam điều lệ! Gây hấn gây chuyện giả! 30 sát uy côn!"

Nhìn cảnh ngục trong tay lại thô lại lớn lên sát uy côn, Trịnh thành hổ cư nhiên còn có tâm tình nói giỡn "Như vậy thô, cho rằng đánh ngưu hoàn đâu?"

Ngưu bôn mắt trợn trắng "Lão tử nửa đời sau muốn công đạo tại đây"

Gió to trực tiếp cởi quần áo "Bất luận cái gì thời điểm! Không thể ném ta quân nhân tôn nghiêm!"

Hoắc chấn tiêu không nói gì, trực tiếp đi theo gió to cởi quần áo. Rốt cuộc là nhà giàu nhân gia thiếu gia, cho dù đều là trường quân đội tốt nghiệp học sinh, so sánh với mặt khác ba người, hoắc chấn tiêu thoạt nhìn da thịt non mịn, tựa hồ căn bản nhịn không được này 30 côn.

To bằng miệng chén gậy gộc đánh vào phía sau lưng thượng, vài người không rên một tiếng, hoắc chấn tiêu càng là liền mày đều không có nhăn một chút.

Cách đó không xa ngồi nhất bang người, bị vây quanh ở trung gian chính là cái nhìn qua bốn 50 tuổi nam nhân, sơ trung phân công nhau, kiều tay hoa lan tay chống cằm, móng tay đồ thành yêu dã màu đỏ, nhìn hoắc chấn tiêu ánh mắt mang theo nghiền ngẫm, khóe miệng gợi lên một mạt nhất định phải được cười.

"Cái này mao đầu tiểu tử, có điểm ý tứ, ta đột nhiên luyến tiếc làm hắn đã chết" tiêm tế thanh âm truyền tới người bên cạnh lỗ tai, vốn dĩ ở chơi yên cuốn người, ngẩng đầu theo người nọ ánh mắt xem qua đi, nháy mắt liền minh bạch hắn ý tứ. Không có hảo ý tươi cười bò lên trên cả khuôn mặt, vẻ mặt nếp gấp đều đôi ở cùng nhau, có vẻ càng thêm âm hiểm.

  
Giám ngục trường văn phòng

"Ngươi dám đánh ta ca!" Hoắc tận trời điêu ngoa đại tiểu thư tính tình đi lên, một phen liền nhéo chu diễm long cổ cổ áo. Hoắc gia đại thiếu gia vào ngục giam, kia trong ngục giam liền ít đi không được sẽ bị xếp vào Hoắc gia nhãn tuyến. Hoắc gia người tìm tới môn, chu diễm long một chút cũng sẽ không cảm thấy kỳ quái, huống hồ, Hoắc gia không tới người, hắn lại muốn như thế nào cướp đoạt nước luộc đâu?

"Đại tiểu thư đại tiểu thư, đại tiểu thư bớt giận, chúng ta có chuyện hảo hảo nói. Trước buông tay, trước buông tay……"

"Tận trời, buông ra hắn" vào nhà về sau còn không có nói chuyện lộ tiểu bắc rốt cuộc lên tiếng âm. Hắn biết chu diễm long căn bản sẽ không thật sự sợ hoắc tận trời một tiểu nha đầu, bất quá là giả mô giả dạng cho nàng cái mặt mũi.

"Hừ!" Hoắc tận trời một phen đẩy ra chu diễm long.

Chu diễm long đứng vững vàng, sửa sửa bị nhéo có chút nhăn quần áo. "Không phải ta cố ý phải vì khó hoắc thiếu gia, chẳng qua này trong ngục giam vốn dĩ liền ở Hải Hà bang tứ đương gia. Hải Hà giúp cùng các ngươi Hoắc gia ân oán, ngài nhị vị hẳn là so với ta biết đến rõ ràng."

"Hải Hà bang người lại càn rỡ, không phải cũng là nhốt ở ngài địa bàn sao? Này trong ngục giam, nghĩ đến ai cũng là không dám bò đến ngài trên đầu, ngài nói có phải hay không." Lộ tiểu bắc không biết khi nào trong tay nhiều một xấp tiền mặt, ở đầu ngón tay xôn xao vang lên.

"Ngài lời này nói, ta này giám ngục trường cũng không phải Thiên Vương lão tử" chu diễm long vừa nói lời nói, đôi mắt lại một giây đồng hồ đều không có rời đi lộ tiểu bắc trong tay tiền mặt, "Bất quá, Hoắc gia sự ta nhất định sẽ tận tâm tận lực làm, tuyệt đối đem hết toàn lực bảo đảm hoắc thiếu gia an toàn."

"Kia ngài tốn nhiều tâm" lộ tiểu bắc duỗi tay đem tiền mặt đệ đi ra ngoài, chu diễm long liền cùng nhìn đến thân cha giống nhau, cười không khép miệng được, vừa muốn tiếp nhận tới, lộ tiểu bắc lại đột nhiên co rụt lại tay.

Chu diễm long sửng sốt một chút, ngay sau đó một lần nữa bồi thượng gương mặt tươi cười "Ngài còn có phân phó?"

"Ta muốn gặp một chút hoắc chấn tiêu."

"Ai, hảo thuyết hảo thuyết"

Chu diễm long két sắt lại nhiều thật dày một xấp tiền, quả thực nằm mơ đều có thể cười tỉnh.

  


  
Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn  
Ta từ điển không có BE, vương tử cùng vương tử cần thiết hạnh phúc sinh hoạt ở bên nhau!!  
Triển khai toàn văn  
30 nhiệt độ 5 điều bình luận  
Husky ái khái đường: Đẹp bổng bổng đát  
Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn: Ha ha ha đưa vào pháp thích hoắc lê cp  
huwei1983: Ngượng ngùng, cái kia cái kia, đánh hoắc thời điểm lê tự động theo kịp liền trực tiếp tuyển, trượt tay...  
Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn: Không sai 😏 ( bất quá là hoắc bắc nga 😂 )  
huwei1983: Này tiểu biệt thắng tân hôn a, hoắc lê bởi vì lần này biến cố cảm tình sẽ kịch liệt thăng ôn a  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	7. Chapter 7

【 hoắc bắc 】 định phong ba ( bảy )  
Thiên tự hào trong ngục giam, tiêm tế hí khúc thanh không ngừng truyền ra tới. Một gian nhà tù che kín hồng la tơ lụa, Viên võ cát trần trụi thượng thân, tả hữu các ôm lấy một cái ăn mặc bạch y la bào nam tử, hai cái nam tử da thịt non mịn, trên mặt đồ thật dày trang, bạch diện môi đỏ, thoạt nhìn giống quỷ giống nhau, vũ mị cười, vặn vẹo thân thể hướng Viên võ cát trên người cọ, trung gian người tắc vẻ mặt hưởng thụ.

Viên võ cát có một cái cực kỳ biến thái ham mê, hắn đành phải nam tử, hơn nữa bị hắn coi trọng người cần thiết muốn lau mình hầu hạ hắn, cung hắn ngoạn nhạc.

sư gia ở một bên mân mê yên cuốn, đối Viên võ cát biến thái ham mê sớm đã nhìn như không thấy.

đột nhiên một trận ồn ào, Viên võ cát thấy rõ bị đè xuống người, thập phần ghét bỏ mà chọn cái xem thường, hai cái bạch diện tiểu sinh cũng hiểu chuyện mà thối lui, cầm Viên võ cát quần áo, hầu hạ hắn mặc quần áo.

Ngô Cương run run rẩy rẩy ngạch đầu, hô một tiếng "Tứ gia sư gia"

"Cho ngươi đi giáo huấn kia bốn cái mao đầu tiểu tử, ngươi liền nhân gia ngón tay cũng chưa đụng tới, khiến cho người đánh ngã?" Tứ gia thủ sẵn áo trên nút thắt, cúi đầu thấy không rõ biểu tình.

"Đó là bọn họ cùng ta chơi tâm nhãn tử" Ngô Cương vội vàng biện giải.

Viên võ cát cầm lấy khăn tay che mặt cười rộ lên "Bọn họ cùng ngươi chơi tâm nhãn tử, ngươi liền sẽ không sao?"

Ngô Cương lấy không chuẩn tứ gia ý tứ, rung đùi đắc ý không biết nên như thế nào trả lời, đột nhiên má phải đau xót, bang một thanh âm vang lên, trừu Ngô Cương mắt đầy sao xẹt, mềm nhẹ khăn tay ở Viên võ cát giống như một cái roi, trừu quá gương mặt lưu lại một đạo vệt đỏ.

"Được làm vua thua làm giặc là nơi này làm bằng sắt quy củ, ngươi hôm nay chẳng những ném chính mình mặt mũi, còn ném Hải Hà bang mặt mũi, xem ra, ngươi cũng không có đãi ở chỗ này tất yếu." Viên võ cát vung tay lên khăn, xoay người ngồi vào trên sô pha, lập tức liền có người đi lên cho hắn niết vai.

Ngô Cương sợ tới mức quỳ xuống tới "Cát gia tha mạng a!"

Một người trực tiếp từ phía sau thít chặt Ngô Cương cổ, đem người sống sờ sờ cắt đứt khí.

Sư gia vung tay lên, có người đem thi thể kéo ra ngoài. Xoay mặt lại âm hiểm cười mà nhìn Viên võ cát. "Cát gia, ngài không phải coi trọng cái kia tiểu tử?"

"Trân bảo khó cầu, nhân gia chính là Hoắc gia gia chủ" Viên võ cát dùng khăn tay xoa xoa tay hoa lan.

"Quản hắn cái gì Hoắc gia gia chủ, còn không phải là cái mao đầu tiểu tử. Sự tình làm, hắn là cát gia không phải cát gia, kia không đều là cát gia sao." Hai người cho nhau liếc nhau, lệnh người sởn tóc gáy tiếng cười ở Thiên tự hào ngục giam không ngừng tiếng vọng.

Lộ tiểu bắc đến ngục giam đơn độc thăm tù thất thời điểm, phát hiện hoắc chấn tiêu đã sớm tại đây, hơn nữa đang ở ăn nhiều đặc ăn. Đối diện còn ngồi một cái ăn mặc hồng nhạt ren váy thiếu nữ.

"Hương vân, cảm ơn ngươi tới xem ta."

"Đây là ngươi thân thủ làm a? Ngươi tay nghề thật tốt, về sau ai cưới ngươi thật là có phúc khí."

"……"

Lộ tiểu bắc liền ở cửa, cũng không biết là muốn vào đi vẫn là không cần đi vào. Hoắc tận trời mắt thấy hắn ca liền phải trực tiếp tiến hoả táng tràng, vội vàng khụ một tiếng. Vòng qua lộ tiểu bắc vào thăm tù thất "Ca! Chúng ta tới xem ngươi!"

Hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn đến hoắc tận trời, biết lộ tiểu bắc khẳng định cũng tới, vui sướng buông chiếc đũa, chạy đến cửa. Quả nhiên thấy được chính mình tâm tâm niệm niệm lão bà.

Lộ tiểu bắc cũng không nhúc nhích, hương vân nhìn bọn họ toàn gia gặp mặt, chính mình có chút xấu hổ, liền cầm bao nói "Ta đây liền đi trước, các ngươi liêu." Nói liền ba bước cũng hai bước mà đi ra ngoài, lướt qua lộ tiểu bắc thời điểm, lôi kéo cười hướng hắn gật gật đầu.

Thẳng đến hương vân đi không có bóng dáng, lộ tiểu bắc mới chính mình bát xe lăn, cũng không có phản ứng hoắc chấn tiêu, tới rồi cái bàn bên, nhìn trên bàn đồ ăn.

Hoắc chấn tiêu cùng hoắc tận trời ở phía sau biên trao đổi ánh mắt

– làm sao vậy???

– chính mình trong lòng không điểm số? Sinh khí

– làm sao bây giờ???

– hống a!

Hoắc chấn tiêu chạy đến lộ tiểu bắc bên cạnh ngồi xổm xuống, hai tay bái lộ tiểu bắc xe lăn tay vịn, chớp mắt to "Tiểu bắc, ta rất nhớ ngươi a"

"Là sao, ta như thế nào không thấy ra tới"

"Thật sự thật sự, ta nhớ ngươi mấy ngày nay đều ngủ không tốt, ngươi thấy ta quầng thâm mắt không, ngươi nhìn xem đều như vậy trọng."

Lộ tiểu bắc đôi mắt ngó ngó hoắc chấn tiêu, gầy. Ở ngục giam nhất định ăn không ngon lại ngủ không tốt.

Quay đầu lại nhìn đến đoạn hương vân đưa tới một bàn đồ ăn, có cá có thịt, thật đúng là phong phú.

Một bên nhìn một bên cầm lấy hoắc chấn tiêu chiếc đũa, gắp một khối thịt cá "Ăn ngon?"

Thật cẩn thận mà nhìn lộ tiểu bắc hoắc chấn tiêu vội vàng lắc đầu "Không thể ăn không thể ăn, ta chính là khách khí khách khí, thật sự không thể ăn."

"Lên, ngồi xuống"

"A?"

"Ở trong ngục giam không có gì thứ tốt, có người tặng ăn ngon, liền chạy nhanh ăn" lộ tiểu bắc đem thịt cá phóng tới hoắc chấn tiêu trong chén, chiếc đũa cũng buông.

Hoắc chấn tiêu bán tín bán nghi dịch đến trên chỗ ngồi, lúc này mới nhìn đến lộ tiểu bắc phía sau đi theo tùy tùng trong tay xách theo một cái đại hộp cơm.

"Đây là……"

Hoắc tận trời vội vàng nói "Đây là tẩu tẩu……"

"Chuẩn bị uy lưu lạc miêu cẩu"

Hoắc chấn tiêu khóc không ra nước mắt, thật vất vả chờ đến chính mình thân thân lão bà tới xem chính mình, còn không có hảo hảo trò chuyện, liền đem lão bà chọc sinh khí, liền lão bà mang cơm đều ăn không đến. Ông trời vì cái gì muốn như vậy đối hắn. Hoắc chấn tiêu mạnh mẽ bứt lên một mạt cười "Ta có thể thế lưu lạc miêu cẩu nếm thử sao?"

"Không thể"

"……"

Tuy rằng hoắc tận trời thích nhất xem hắn ca ăn mệt, bất quá rốt cuộc là thân ca, thời khắc mấu chốt vẫn là ra tới dời đi một chút đề tài "Tẩu tẩu, không phải có việc muốn cùng ca nói sao?"

"Là có một số việc"

Lộ tiểu bắc hỏi hoắc chấn tiêu lần này bị bắt toàn bộ trải qua, còn có một ít chi tiết. Cũng không có nói hắn tính toán, hắn cũng không muốn cho hoắc chấn tiêu vì hắn lo lắng, hoắc chấn tiêu ở trong ngục giam đã rất nguy hiểm, không thể lại bởi vì hắn phân tâm.

"Hảo, ta đã biết, ngươi ở bên trong trốn Hải Hà bang người xa một chút, chiếu cố hảo tự mình, ta đi trước." Liền tính trong lòng lo lắng, lộ tiểu bắc mặt ngoài vẫn là không lộ thanh sắc. Hắn chính là còn ở ghen đâu, cái này hoắc chấn tiêu đều ở ngục giam, còn nhiều như vậy đào hoa.

Đột nhiên lâm vào một cái ấm áp ôm ấp, lộ tiểu bắc còn không có phản ứng lại đây, đã bị hoắc chấn tiêu ôm ở trong lòng ngực.

"Ngươi làm gì!" Lộ tiểu bắc đẩy đẩy hoắc chấn tiêu, biết hắn trên người có thương tích cũng không dám quá dùng sức.

"Làm ta ôm một cái đi, ta thật sự rất nhớ ngươi" hoắc chấn tiêu ngữ khí đáng thương vô cùng. Lộ tiểu bắc đối hoắc chấn tiêu luôn là mềm lòng, hắn một trang đáng thương, chính mình liền cái gì khí đều sinh không đứng dậy.

Lộ tiểu bắc chỉ có thể từ bỏ, mặc hắn ôm. Hoắc chấn tiêu đem mặt chôn ở lộ tiểu bắc hõm vai cọ, hoắc tận trời đã sớm thức thời mà lôi kéo tùy tùng đi cửa hầu trứ.

Lộ tiểu bắc bị cọ bả vai ngứa, gương mặt nhanh chóng đỏ lên, ngón trỏ chọc chọc hoắc chấn tiêu "Ngươi không sai biệt lắm được, cũng không sợ ngươi muội muội chê cười ngươi"

"Hắn còn thiếu chê cười ta" hoắc chấn tiêu xoay đầu, đối diện lộ tiểu bắc lỗ tai, đột nhiên nhẹ giọng nói "Tiểu tâm hoắc nói phu"

Kỳ thật hoắc chấn tiêu cũng hoài nghi chính mình bên người có nội gian, nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, vẫn là hắn biểu ca hiềm nghi lớn nhất. Hắn rất sợ cái này nội gian đối hắn xuống tay lúc sau, còn sẽ thích hợp tiểu bắc bất lợi, còn hảo lộ tiểu bắc đã có cảnh giác.

Ướt nóng dòng khí phun ở ốc nhĩ, tê ngứa cảm giác từ nhỏ tiểu nhân ốc nhĩ truyền đến toàn thân, lộ tiểu bắc run lên, thậm chí qua vài giây mới phản ứng lại đây hoắc chấn tiêu nói gì đó.

Lộ tiểu bắc phản ứng làm hoắc chấn tiêu không khỏi cười khẽ lên, dễ dàng như vậy thẹn thùng, thân thể lại như vậy mẫn cảm, hắn lão bà thật sự hảo đáng yêu.

Hoắc chấn tiêu không có nhịn xuống ba một chút thân ở lộ tiểu bắc trên mặt, kinh lộ tiểu bắc lui về phía sau dựa vào xe lăn trên lưng, tay phản xạ có điều kiện mà sờ đến ám cách, vừa muốn phát giận, hoắc chấn tiêu cũng đã lui ra ngoài thật xa, thuần thục bày ra đầu hàng tư thế, trên mặt biểu tình lại không phải xin khoan dung mà là đúng lý hợp tình, "Là ngươi nói ta có thể thân ngươi."

Đơn giản một câu đem lộ tiểu bắc tính tình hoàn toàn bóp chết ở nảy sinh trạng thái. Lời nói là chính mình nói, liền rút súng đều không có lý do.

"Ngươi thật là……" Lộ tiểu bắc thật là nửa ngày, cư nhiên không nghĩ ra được nên mắng hoắc chấn tiêu cái gì, cuối cùng chỉ có thể lắc đầu, từ trong lòng ngực móc ra hai hộp thuốc mỡ "Cái này đồ ở trên lưng, thương sẽ tốt mau chút."

Lộ tiểu bắc quả nhiên là đau lòng chính mình, hoắc chấn tiêu cười, trở lại lộ tiểu bắc trước người, tiếp nhận thuốc mỡ. Ngón cái không ngừng ma hộp mặt ngoài, giống như nắm chặt cái gì vô giá trân bảo.

  
Hoắc chấn tiêu thăm hỏi thời gian đã đủ lâu rồi, có người tới áp hoắc chấn tiêu trở về. Lộ tiểu bắc vẫn là đem hộp đồ ăn nhét ở hoắc chấn tiêu trong lòng ngực, làm hắn mang về ăn. Hộp đồ ăn đã trong ngoài bị lật xem quá, không có gì vi phạm lệnh cấm vật phẩm, hơn nữa chu diễm long phân phó, cũng không có người dám đem hộp đồ ăn khấu hạ.

Gió to bọn họ dính hoắc chấn tiêu quang, vài thiên không khai trai đại tiểu hỏa tử đem mâm đều liếm cái sạch sẽ. Ngày thường tụ hội thời điểm hoắc chấn tiêu cũng không thế nào đoạt ăn, ngay cả trước kia ở trường quân đội đoạt cơm, hoắc chấn tiêu đều không có như vậy như lang tựa hổ quá. Cư nhiên liền ngày thường sức chiến đấu mạnh nhất gió to, cũng chưa đoạt lấy hoắc chấn tiêu.

Sau khi ăn xong hoắc chấn tiêu một bên đánh no cách, một bên tưởng, trước kia không cảm thấy này đó đồ ăn thật tốt ăn, như thế nào ở trong ngục giam, ăn tức phụ đưa tới đồ ăn, liền như vậy hương đâu?

  
Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn  
Ta từ điển không có BE, vương tử cùng vương tử cần thiết hạnh phúc sinh hoạt ở bên nhau!!  
Triển khai toàn văn  
50 nhiệt độ 3 điều bình luận  
Husky ái khái đường: Hảo hảo xem  
Miên với đào chi: Hoắc nói phu: Đột nhiên bị cue  
huwei1983: Lập tức liền phải đến nhặt xà phòng kia đoạn sao? Thật là lệnh người chờ mong a! Tiểu bắc nhất định có thể đem cái kia nội quỷ tìm ra, hắn là cỡ nào người thông minh a, liệp báo chính là liệp báo, sẽ không bởi vì đi đứng không tốt liền biến thành miêu!  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	8. Chapter 8

【 hoắc bắc 】 định phong ba ( tám )  
Viết thời điểm trong đầu liền bốn chữ: Bắc gia uy vũ!

  
++++++++

  
Lộ tiểu bắc bắt đầu nhúng tay Hoắc gia các lộ sinh ý, bắt đầu từng cái mà tuần tra Hoắc gia các sản nghiệp.

Hoắc gia đường khẩu bắt đầu thường xuyên xuất hiện một cái ngồi xe lăn thiếu niên.

từ lộ tiểu bắc đem một cái làm giả trướng từ giữa tham ô lợi nhuận kếch xù bến tàu đà đầu đuổi ra Hoắc gia, tễ một cái lừa bán vị thành niên thiếu nam thiếu nữ câu lạc bộ đêm giám đốc, chỉnh đốn mấy cái quản lý lơi lỏng bãi. Lộ tiểu bắc tên bắt đầu ở toàn bộ Hoắc gia vang dội lên, trước kia cơ hồ là không ra khỏi cửa Hoắc gia thiếu nãi nãi, đại gia trong mắt phế nhân, trong nháy mắt thành ma quỷ đại danh từ. Ngay cả Hoắc gia đại thiếu gia đều mở một con mắt nhắm một con mắt sự tình, đều bị hắn từng cái xách ra tới tra. Thủ đoạn tàn nhẫn so Hoắc gia đại thiếu gia không biết cao hơn mấy trọng cảnh giới. Vì thế mọi người đều bắt đầu kẹp chặt cái đuôi làm người làm việc, trong lòng không phẫn, trên mặt lại một chút không dám lơi lỏng, sợ một cái không cẩn thận bị hắn uy viên đạn.

  
Hoắc gia bến tàu kho hàng tầng hầm ngầm

Mùi máu tươi tràn ngập, làm người mấy dục buồn nôn. Bị trói ở hình giá thượng nam nhân đã cả người là thương.

Lộ tiểu bắc thưởng thức trong tay thương, ở âm u không gian thấy không rõ biểu tình. "Lại cho ngươi một lần cơ hội, này phê hóa là từ đâu tới muốn đi đâu."

"Thiếu nãi nãi, thiếu nãi nãi tha mạng a, ta thật sự không biết a……" Người nọ khóc kêu còn không có kết thúc, đã bị một tiếng súng vang sợ tới mức cấm thanh. Một viên đạn dán gương mặt bay qua đi, ngăm đen trên mặt lưu lại đỏ lên bị phỏng. Người nọ sợ tới mức mở to hai mắt nhìn, bắp chân không ngừng run lên, thiếu chút nữa đái trong quần.

Lạnh băng không mang theo một tia cảm tình thanh âm ở không lớn không gian tiếng vọng

"Kêu bắc gia"

"Bắc…… Bắc… Bắc gia, tha… Tha mạng a" người nọ bị dọa đến lời nói đều nói không nhanh nhẹn.

"Hoắc nói phu cho ngươi cái gì chỗ tốt, làm ngươi đều đến lúc này, miệng còn như vậy ngạnh?"

Người nọ kinh ngạc nhìn lộ tiểu bắc, không nghĩ tới chính mình khiêng lâu như vậy, hắn cư nhiên đã sớm biết?

"Ta tới đoán xem, lão bà ngươi mau sinh đi, ngươi nương thân thể cũng không tốt lắm. Hoắc nói phu dám cõng hoắc chấn tiêu buôn bán ma túy, cái này xích thượng mỗi người đều đến là hắn tin được, hoặc là nói…… Hắn lấy trụ. Nhưng là ngươi lại dựa vào cái gì cho rằng, hắn hoắc nói phu có thể thỉnh đi người, ta lộ tiểu bắc liền thỉnh không tới?"

Lộ tiểu bắc hướng sau vẫy vẫy tay, có người đi đến người nọ trước mặt, từ trong lòng ngực móc ra một trương hắc bạch ảnh chụp. Trên ảnh chụp một già một trẻ hai nữ nhân, tuổi trẻ nữ nhân trong lòng ngực còn ôm một cái trẻ con. Nhìn kia quen thuộc gương mặt, người nọ không khỏi rơi xuống một hàng nước mắt tới.

"Ta là cảm thấy ngươi nương tuổi lớn, nhìn nhi tử cái dạng này, sẽ dọa đến hắn lão nhân gia. Ngươi tức phụ vừa mới sinh sản, là cái nam hài, còn chờ ngươi trở về lấy tên. Bất quá…… Có thể hay không hồi đến đi còn phải xem ngươi."

"Ta nói! Ta đều nói!"

  
Từ tra ra hoắc nói phu ngầm ma túy giao dịch, đến bắt người, từ vùng ngoại ô sơn trang cứu người chất, cuối cùng cắt đứt hoắc nói phu toàn bộ ma túy tuyến. Lộ tiểu bắc chỉ dùng không đến ba ngày thời gian. Làm việc sấm rền gió cuốn thậm chí chờ hoắc nói phu phản ứng lại đây thời điểm, hắn tuyến người trên đã toàn bộ nhân gian bốc hơi lên, khí hoắc nói phu cuồng loạn thiếu chút nữa thiêu phòng ở.

Nhưng mà đối với lộ tiểu bắc hành động, hoắc thiên hồng không có bất luận cái gì tỏ vẻ, hoàn toàn là ngầm đồng ý thái độ. Làm đại gia cho rằng hoắc thiên hồng muốn đem Hoắc gia giao cho một cái họ khác lộ tiểu bắc.

Đương nhiên đây cũng là lộ tiểu bắc muốn hiệu quả, chỉ có như vậy mới có thể bức những người đó mau chóng lộ ra đuôi cáo. Hắn bức cho càng chặt, bọn họ chuẩn bị thời gian càng ngắn, càng hấp tấp cũng liền càng sẽ trăm ngàn chỗ hở. Hơn nữa, hắn cũng có thể nhanh chóng tiếp hoắc chấn tiêu ra tới.

  
Mẫu mực ngục giam

Hoắc chấn tiêu mấy ngày nay quá đến cực kỳ thanh tịnh, Hải Hà bang người rốt cuộc không có tới đi tìm hắn phiền toái, cùng hắn cùng hào ngục giam tên côn đồ thậm chí thấy hắn đều vòng quanh đi. Hoắc chấn tiêu tổng cảm thấy này sau lưng có cái gì miêu nị, nhưng là cảnh giác vài thiên lại cái gì cũng không phát sinh, làm hắn không khỏi hoài nghi chính mình có phải hay không đụng phải tà.

Thẳng đến hôm nay hoắc chấn tiêu cầm chậu đi nhà tắm tắm rửa. Hắn chính tẩy, người chung quanh đều mặc không lên tiếng lui đi ra ngoài. Hoắc chấn tiêu cho rằng bọn họ tẩy xong rồi cũng không để ý. Đánh xà phòng mới vừa hướng sạch sẽ, phía sau đột nhiên vươn tới một bàn tay, ái muội từ hoắc chấn tiêu bả vai sờ đến trước ngực. Hoắc chấn tiêu kinh ngạc một chút, một phen nắm lấy ở chính mình trước người quấy phá một tay, vừa quay đầu lại, chính đụng phải kia trương đáng khinh mặt, không phải Viên võ cát còn có thể là ai.

Hoắc chấn tiêu một phen bẻ quá Viên võ cát tay, một cái tay khác một cái thủ đao liền hướng tới Viên võ cát cổ phách qua đi, lại bị Viên võ cát tiệt ở nửa đường. Từ trên tay truyền đến lực đạo, làm hoắc chấn tiêu trong đầu hiện lên ba chữ: Đánh không lại. Vì thế tiến lên nửa bước khúc khuỷu tay đỉnh đầu, thoát ly Viên võ cát kiềm chế xoay người liền phải chạy. Lại bị Viên võ cát mau tay nhanh mắt bắt lấy cánh tay hai tay bắt chéo sau lưng ở sau người, ấn ở chắn bản thượng. Hoắc chấn tiêu tránh thoát không được, cái khó ló cái khôn, ra sức đánh gãy vòi nước van, nước ấm phun ra. Chính nhìn chằm chằm hoắc chấn tiêu trắng nõn phía sau lưng cười đáng khinh Viên võ cát bị phun vẻ mặt nước ấm, theo bản năng buông tay che mặt, bị hoắc chấn tiêu chạy thoát.

Hoắc chấn tiêu chạy đến cửa, phát hiện môn từ bên ngoài bị người lôi kéo căn bản mở không ra, phía sau Viên võ cát lại đuổi theo, đành phải ở cách gian trung xuyên qua chạy trốn.

Hoắc chấn tiêu phản kháng làm Viên võ cát hứng thú càng đậm, một đuổi một chạy, ở Viên võ cát trong mắt không khác chính sự trước tiểu trò chơi, làm hắn càng thêm hưng phấn.

Phòng tắm mặt đất đều là thủy, hoắc chấn tiêu một bên thân tránh thoát Viên võ cát ma trảo, dưới chân lại trượt một chút, ngã trên mặt đất, Viên võ cát khóe miệng gợi lên, thong thả hướng tới hoắc chấn tiêu tới gần, nhìn hắn ánh mắt giống nhìn đã nắm trong tay ngoạn vật, hoắc chấn tiêu lui về phía sau, thẳng đến phía sau một mảnh lạnh lẽo, lui không thể lui. Ngăn chặn trong lòng sợ hãi, nhìn càng ngày càng gần gương mặt kia thượng mang theo lệnh người buồn nôn cười.

Tuyệt cảnh trung lang trừng lớn hai mắt, cọ xát lợi trảo, liều mạng bảo vệ thuộc về chính mình tôn nghiêm.

  
Hoắc chấn tiêu hồi lâu chưa về, ngưu bôn cảm thấy không đúng, hô gió to cùng Trịnh thành hổ đi phòng tắm tìm hoắc chấn tiêu. Lại phát hiện phòng tắm cửa hành lang tất cả đều là Hải Hà bang người.

"Lão hoắc đâu!" Gió to vừa thấy nóng nảy, liền phải hướng trong hướng, bị một cái to con chắn trở về

"Lão hoắc cái gì lão hoắc, không phát hiện chúng ta cát gia làm tốt sự đâu sao?"

"Làm mẹ ngươi!" Gió to một quyền đi lên, vài người đánh thành một đoàn.

  
Bên ngoài người chính đánh náo nhiệt, phía sau đột nhiên kẽo kẹt một tiếng, giống ma quỷ hô tạm dừng, mọi người đồng thời dừng lại động tác, xoay người nhìn phòng tắm môn.

Hai người trên người đều mang theo huyết, Viên võ cát lại là trợn trắng mắt bị hoắc chấn tiêu lặc cổ kéo ra tới, này kết cục ra ngoài mọi người đoán trước, Hải Hà bang người càng là mắt choáng váng.

Vẫn là một cái ban đầu to con trước phản ứng lại đây "Hoắc chấn tiêu, chúng ta cát gia coi trọng ngươi là phúc phận của ngươi, ngươi chạy nhanh buông ra chúng ta cát gia!" Nói liền tiếp đón phía sau tiểu đệ hướng tới hoắc chấn tiêu tới gần.

"Đều mẹ nó đừng tới đây!" Hoắc chấn tiêu một tiếng rống, ánh mắt sắc bén, hỗn một thân huyết, giống như địa ngục Tu La. Sợ tới mức Hải Hà bang người tất cả đều lui trở về.

Viên võ cát dù sao cũng là Hải Hà bang tứ đương gia, nếu là thật ra chuyện gì, chỉ sợ Hoắc gia cũng sẽ tao ương, Trịnh thành hổ cẩn thận trấn an hoắc chấn tiêu "Ca, ngươi trước thanh đao buông, trước buông."

Hoắc chấn tiêu sớm đã mất đi lý trí, quỷ biết hắn đã trải qua cái gì, hắn chính thanh xuân niên thiếu, thân cường thể tráng, lại thiếu chút nữa bị một cái biến thái cấp đoạn tử tuyệt tôn, cái này lão biến thái cư nhiên còn tưởng đối hắn làm chút xấu xa sự. Không làm thịt đều khó tiêu mối hận trong lòng.

Hoắc chấn tiêu giơ tay chém xuống, làm trò mọi người mặt đem Viên võ cát cấp thiến.

Nửa ngày không đến, Viên võ cát bởi vì mất máu quá nhiều, chết ở ngục giam.

Vì thế ở trong ngục giam sư gia dẫn dắt này Hải Hà bang huynh đệ, đối hoắc chấn tiêu triển khai một đợt lại một đợt đuổi giết. Cuối cùng nháo đến lớn, giám ngục trường bất đắc dĩ ra mặt, đem hoắc chấn tiêu đóng phòng tạm giam, cũng lúc riêng tư cùng Hải Hà giúp làm một ít nhận không ra người giao dịch.

Bất quá làm chu diễm long tò mò là, hoắc chấn tiêu ra chuyện lớn như vậy, Hoắc gia nhưng vẫn không có người tới.

  
Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn  
Ta từ điển không có BE, vương tử cùng vương tử cần thiết hạnh phúc sinh hoạt ở bên nhau!!  
Triển khai toàn văn  
49 nhiệt độ 9 điều bình luận  
Husky ái khái đường: Lợi hại, bắc gia quá soái! Vũ lập phương cũng là  
choixxxGD: Bắc gia soái!!! Hoắc gia soái!!!!  
Ôn khanh ngày: Bắc gia nơi đó ta dựa soái thảm! Ta quỳ xuống tới xướng chinh phục!!!  
huwei1983: Có lẽ tiểu bắc là tưởng đem Hải Hà giúp cũng cấp bưng, hoàn toàn giải trừ nỗi lo về sau sau lại đến tiếp vũ lập phương ra tới?  
Molly: Ma quỷ ha ha ha ha  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	9. Chapter 9

【 hoắc bắc 】 định phong ba ( chín )  
Hôm nay trời mưa cực đại, thiên âm chẳng phân biệt ngày đêm. ở kinh thiên tiếng sét đánh trung, hết đợt này đến đợt khác tiếng súng đều không có vẻ đột ngột.

Giờ phút này Hoắc gia ngoại thành trang viên sớm đã loạn thành một đoàn.

Vốn dĩ chỉ là nói đến mở họp, ai thành tưởng liền phát triển trở thành một hồi bắn nhau. Lộ tiểu bắc ngắn ngủn mấy ngày, chỉnh đốn bên trong, Hoắc gia thân cư địa vị cao người, ích lợi đều có bị hao tổn, hoắc nói phu vừa lúc nhân cơ hội châm ngòi, liên hợp các đại trưởng lão, triệu khai hội nghị, yêu cầu triệt hạ hoắc chấn tiêu gia chủ thân phận, trọng tuyển Hoắc gia gia chủ.

Há liêu lộ tiểu bắc đương trường tung ra hoắc nói phu lén cấu kết Hải Hà giúp, tiết lộ tình báo, ám hại hoắc chấn tiêu chứng cứ. Hoắc nói phu trong nháy mắt thành ăn cây táo, rào cây sung nội gian, thẹn quá thành giận. Quăng ngã chung trà vì hào, bên trong vườn nháy mắt tiếng súng một mảnh.

Hoắc nói phu đã sớm vì ngày này làm chuẩn bị, hắn biết hoắc thiên hồng sẽ không dễ dàng đáp ứng giao ra Hoắc gia. Cho nên hắn căn bản không có chuẩn bị làm hoắc thiên hồng cùng lộ tiểu bắc tồn tại rời đi.

Các trưởng lão vừa nghe đến đoạt vang, sợ tới mức bị chính mình mang tiến vào một hai cái thủ hạ yểm hộ, tứ tán chạy trốn. Hoắc nói phu đã sớm an bài hảo, bọn họ căn bản trốn không thoát trang viên, lại cũng sẽ không bị thương tánh mạng, bởi vì hoắc nói phu mục tiêu chỉ là hoắc thiên hồng cùng lộ tiểu bắc.

  
Giờ phút này lộ tiểu bắc cùng hoắc thiên hồng đã bị tách ra. Lộ tiểu bắc động tác không tiện, bị bắt lui nhập một gian trong phòng. Phá cửa mà vào người hoàn toàn không có khả năng bước vào này gian nhà ở ba bước khoảng cách, liền cứng đờ mà ngã xuống. Bên ngoài hơi chút an tĩnh một ít, lộ tiểu bắc dịch tới cửa, thu hồi những người đó trên người viên đạn. Phía sau có rất nhỏ động tĩnh, ngay sau đó cái gáy tiếp xúc đến một mảnh lạnh lẽo. Lộ tiểu Bắc Phi nhưng không có kinh ngạc, ngược lại khóe miệng gợi lên một mạt độ cung.

"Ngài rốt cuộc nhịn không được" lộ tiểu bắc hoàn toàn không thèm để ý sau đầu họng súng, ngẩng đầu, nhìn tràn đầy thi thể hành lang, môi lúc đóng lúc mở "Lục thúc"

Phía sau người động tác rõ ràng cương một chút, già nua thanh âm vang lên "Ngươi như thế nào sẽ biết, là ta"

"Ta vốn dĩ không biết, hiện tại đã biết." Lộ tiểu bắc giảo hoạt cười "Ở trẻ tuổi, trừ bỏ hoắc chấn tiêu, hoắc nói phu năng lực là mạnh nhất, hắn không cam lòng ở hoắc chấn tiêu dưới, phản loạn chi tâm khoa trương mà nói cũng có thể coi như là người qua đường đều biết. Bởi vậy hoắc chấn tiêu đối với hắn là trước sau có điều phòng bị. Nhưng là hoắc chấn tiêu hành động vẫn là lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần mà bị bại lộ. Đương nhiên không bài trừ, hoắc nói phu thủ đoạn cao minh, ở người không biết, quỷ không hay dưới tình huống, ở hoắc chấn tiêu bên người xếp vào gian tế. Nhưng mà lúc này đây hoắc chấn tiêu bỏ tù, chúng ta biết đến cư nhiên còn không bằng tin tức báo chí biết đến sớm, như vậy nghiêm mật nhất chiêu giấu trời qua biển, cũng không phải là một cái hoắc nói phu có thể làm được. Cho nên ta đoán, đại khái ở này đó quyền cao chức trọng trưởng lão trung, còn có hoắc nói phu nội ứng."

"Nga?" Lão nhân cười một tiếng, tựa hồ có điểm hứng thú "Kia vì cái gì ngươi sẽ hoài nghi đến ta trên người"

"Liền hoài nghi đều không tính là, chỉ có thể xem như suy đoán. Rốt cuộc ta một cái chim sẻ nhỏ như thế nào có thể dễ dàng như vậy bắt được ngài cái này người từng trải nhược điểm." Lộ tiểu bắc vuốt ve trong tay viên đạn, một cái tay khác là đã đánh hụt thương, cái này giảo hoạt lão gia hỏa, là đếm số nhảy ra đi.

"Hoắc chấn tiêu coi như là cái ái quốc thanh niên, mỗi ngày cách mạng lý tưởng treo ở bên miệng, thậm chí không màng Hoắc gia người phản đối, âm thầm cản trở mặt khác các gia ma túy giao dịch. Tuy rằng hoắc chấn tiêu thượng vị lúc sau, Hoắc gia thanh danh càng lúc càng lớn, tiền càng kiếm càng nhiều, nhưng là đại đa số Hoắc gia người vẫn là bất mãn hoắc chấn tiêu hành sự tác phong. Bất quá ở đông đảo phản đối trong tiếng, lục thúc lại là số lượng không nhiều lắm đứng ở hoắc chấn tiêu này một đầu người." Lộ tiểu bắc nói có chút miệng khô, một phen đem trong tay viên đạn rải đi ra ngoài. "Ta có thể uống nước sao? Lục thúc"

Lộ tiểu bắc đem không thương phóng tới chân biên, lo chính mình bát xe lăn, hướng cách đó không xa bàn trà biên đi.

Lục thúc xác định súng của hắn đã không có viên đạn, lại là cái tàn tật, có thể chơi cái gì đa dạng. Chỉ là lộ tiểu bắc vừa rồi phân tích, lục thúc cư nhiên có chút thưởng thức khởi người thanh niên này tới. Bất quá lộ tiểu bắc cùng hoắc chấn tiêu giống nhau, quá không thể khống, đối bọn họ tới nói cũng không phải một cái thích hợp người nối nghiệp. Người như vậy càng ưu tú, cũng liền càng làm người bất an, liền càng muốn diệt trừ.

Lộ tiểu bắc đổ chén nước uống một hơi cạn sạch, lại không có buông chén trà, môi dán ở ly duyên thượng "Cho nên lục thúc, ngươi là thật sự duy trì hắn đâu? Vẫn là muốn lợi dụng hoắc chấn tiêu đối ngài tín nhiệm huỷ hoại hắn đâu?"

Lộ tiểu bắc lời còn chưa dứt, dương tay dùng sức ném đi, chén trà dọc theo một cái hoàn mỹ đường parabol, thẳng đến lục thúc mặt.

Lục thúc giơ tay một thương, chén trà ở không trung theo tiếng mà toái, bạn chén trà vỡ vụn tiếng vang lên, còn có một tiếng súng vang.

Lục thúc tay phải hổ khẩu bị hoàn toàn đánh xuyên qua, quỳ trên mặt đất thống khổ run rẩy, như mưa mồ hôi cơ hồ là nháy mắt chảy xuống. Lục thúc cắn răng, vẻ mặt không cam lòng "Ngươi sao có thể…… Còn có viên đạn"

Lộ tiểu bắc bát xe lăn tới gần, ngạo thị hết thảy biểu tình, cùng ba năm trước đây kiêu ngạo tự phụ lộ tiểu bắc giống nhau như đúc. Ba năm trước đây hắn có tư bản, ba năm sau hắn giống nhau có. "Ở ta cùng ngươi nói chuyện phiếm thời điểm trộm tàng. Hơn nữa…… Ta trang viên đạn đến nổ súng, nửa giây, đều không cần."

"Liền tính như vậy, ngươi cho rằng, ngươi là có thể tồn tại đi ra ngoài sao?"

"Ngươi có hay không phát hiện, bên ngoài an tĩnh hồi lâu. Ngươi đoán là hoắc nói phu mang về điểm này tiểu lâu la thắng, vẫn là ta tự mình luyện ra Lộ gia vệ đội thắng"

Lục thúc không thể tin được mở to hai mắt "Ngươi còn mang theo người?"

"Ta nếu dám đến phó trận này Hồng Môn Yến, đương nhiên sẽ có vạn toàn chuẩn bị. Trừ bỏ ta cùng cha ta mang đến Hoắc gia vệ đội, trang viên trong ngoài còn có ta Lộ gia người. Chúng ta chân trước đi, các ngươi sau lưng liền tiến Hoắc gia, muốn bắt ta nương cùng muội muội làm con tin đi. Thực đáng tiếc, bọn họ hẳn là vồ hụt, hôm nay sáng sớm, Hoắc gia chuẩn cô gia đã mang theo hắn tương lai mẹ vợ cùng hắn tương lai tức phụ đi ra ngoài giải sầu. Có cố gia bảo hộ, ngươi phái ra đi ba năm cá nhân căn bản không có biện pháp động thủ."

Lộ tiểu bắc vừa dứt lời, liền có một đội người vào phòng, quần áo ngực chỗ thêu rõ ràng "Lộ" tự. Đi đầu người cùng lộ tiểu bắc hội báo tình huống. Hoắc nói phu bị bắt sống, người của hắn không chết tức thương, đều bị trông giữ, hoắc lão gia cùng các trưởng lão bị hộ tống về nhà, đều không có bị thương, hết thảy đều ở kế hoạch bên trong.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha……" Lục thúc nghe biết không còn có phiên bàn hy vọng, đột nhiên ngửa mặt lên trời cười ha hả, hỗn ngoài phòng dông tố thanh, có vẻ thập phần điên cuồng, "Tâm tư kín đáo, an bài chu đáo, tích thủy bất lậu, Lộ gia năm đó thiên tài lộ tiểu bắc, quả nhiên danh bất hư truyền. Ngươi ở bên ngoài toàn tâm toàn ý vì hoắc chấn tiêu dọn dẹp Hoắc gia, nhưng là sợ là sợ hắn căn bản mất mạng hưởng thụ."

"Ngươi có ý tứ gì!" Lộ tiểu bắc rõ ràng ở ngục giam xếp vào người, mỗi ngày đều sẽ thu được ngục giam hội báo, hoắc chấn tiêu hẳn là an toàn mới đúng.

"Ngươi liền tính lại lợi hại, cũng không có khả năng đem chúng ta người một cái không lậu bắt được tới. Ngươi xếp vào ở ngục giam người đã sớm thấy Diêm Vương đi, mỗi ngày cùng ngươi hội báo ngục giam tình huống, là người của ta." Lục thúc ánh mắt âm u "Ngươi không biết đi, hoắc chấn tiêu giết Hải Hà bang tứ đương gia. Còn bị Hải Hà bang người đuổi giết, Hải Hà bang người cấp hoắc chấn tiêu hạ chiến thư, một trận tử chiến. Ta tính tính, hẳn là chính là hôm nay đi. Ngươi nói mãn ngục giam đều là Hải Hà bang người, hoắc chấn tiêu có bao nhiêu người? Ngươi đoán hắn hiện tại là tồn tại vẫn là…… Đã chết" lục thúc cười ha hả, lộ tiểu bắc dại ra sau một lúc lâu, đột nhiên rút ra bên người người bên hông thương, điên cuồng hướng tới lục thúc trên người nổ súng, quỳ rạp trên mặt đất lão nhân máu tươi phun trào, run rẩy vài cái không có hoàn toàn động tĩnh.

  
Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn  
Ta từ điển không có BE, vương tử cùng vương tử cần thiết hạnh phúc sinh hoạt ở bên nhau!!  
42 nhiệt độ 12 điều bình luận  
Husky ái khái đường: Nga nga tốt, viết tặc hảo  
Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn: Không sai biệt lắm là như thế này, cách đến có điểm lâu rồi, nhớ không rõ lắm. 🐒🐒  
Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn: Đại khái là cái dạng này, Lộ gia lão gia mất, Lộ gia không có có thể kháng sự người cầm quyền. Lộ tiểu bắc ban đầu chặt đứt chân là có chút tự sa ngã, cái gì cũng mặc kệ. Lộ gia địa bàn trên cơ bản bị phân chia không sai biệt lắm, chỉ là miễn cưỡng duy trì. Lộ gia vệ đội là lộ tiểu bắc phía trước tự mình luyện, rất mạnh, nhưng là người cũng không phải đặc biệt nhiều. Cho nên dù sao cũng phải tới nói Lộ gia thế lực cũng không phải rất lớn.  
Husky ái khái đường: Ta muốn hỏi vì cái gì phía trước bắc gia sẽ như vậy thảm đâu? Còn có đường gia vệ đội, thuyết minh bắc gia hẳn là có chính mình thế lực đi?  
Miên với đào chi: A!!! Bắc gia huyết tẩy đệ nhất giam!  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	10. Chapter 10

__

【 hoắc bắc 】 định phong ba ( mười )  
( này chương viết có điểm hấp tấp, bởi vì ta gấp không chờ nổi tưởng lái xe nga rống rống rống rống rống rống rống chúng ta chương sau trên xe thấy )

  
+++++

  
"Đã có người không nghĩ làm chúng ta tồn tại đi ra ngoài, vậy đều đừng tồn tại đi ra ngoài"

  
Mưa to trút xuống mà xuống, mang theo đem này tòa ngục giam bao phủ tư thế. Tiếng la, tiếng kêu rên, tiếng sấm, làm người phảng phất giống như đặt mình trong với chân chính luyện ngục. Người ném tới vũng bùn, lại bò lên, giống như địa ngục bò ra ác quỷ, cả người hỗn huyết sắc lầy lội.

  
Lộ tiểu bắc dẫn người xông vào ngục giam thời điểm, chu diễm long cũng không ở giám ngục trường văn phòng, hắn bắt một cái tiểu binh, biết được chu diễm long đi thông khí sân thể dục. 

  
Lộ tiểu bắc chưa bao giờ giống như bây giờ lòng nóng như lửa đốt quá.

Hoắc chấn tiêu ngươi không cho phép ra sự, cho ta hảo hảo tồn tại.

  
lúc đó hoắc chấn tiêu nguyên nhân chính là vì có hồ nghị đông cùng công nhân gia nhập, dần dần chiếm thượng phong, còn không có tới kịp vui sướng, ở ngục giam tường vây cảnh ngục được đến chu diễm long mệnh lệnh bắt đầu hướng tới sân thể dục thượng nổ súng. Bởi vì mấy sóng người hỗn tạp ở bên nhau, ở màn mưa hạ, vũng bùn, hoàn toàn phân không rõ ai là ai, bất quá, dù sao chu diễm long cũng không để bụng.

  
Nơi xa đột nhiên vang lên tiếng súng, nhường đường tiểu bắc tâm lộp bộp một tiếng, càng thêm hoảng loạn.

  
Lộ tiểu bắc dẫn người xông tới thời điểm, chu diễm long họng súng đối diện hoắc chấn tiêu.

Cách nửa cái tường vây, trong tay trường thương bị tinh chuẩn đánh bay. Lộ tiểu bắc liếc mắt một cái nhìn đến diêu khởi đại chung, một thương đánh gãy đỉnh điếu thằng, đại chung bay lên tới, vừa lúc tạp trung chu diễm long.

Trên tường vây nháy mắt hỗn loạn lên, bị vây quanh ở trung gian người, cũng đều chú ý tới trên tường vây tình huống. Lộ tiểu bắc không phát nào trượt, đả thương người lại không giết người, xạ kích trong phạm vi không người đứng thẳng.

Hoắc chấn tiêu đón màn mưa ngẩng đầu, nhìn chằm chằm trên tường vây như ẩn như hiện màu trắng thân ảnh, tại đây dơ bẩn âm u vũng bùn bạch loá mắt, đánh đâu thắng đó, không gì cản nổi bộ dáng phảng phất giống như chiến thần, tựa như hắn lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy lộ tiểu bắc thời điểm, là cái kia quanh thân đều phát ra quang thiếu niên, làm hoắc chấn tiêu không khỏi xem ngây ngốc.

  
Hoắc chấn tiêu lại một lần đứng ở lộ tiểu mặt bắc trước thời điểm, tù phục đã nhìn không ra nhan sắc, hỗn huyết bùn che kín toàn thân, thái dương huyết hỗn nước mưa đi xuống chảy. Nói không nên lời chật vật, cũng gợi lên lộ tiểu bắc nói không nên lời đau lòng, duỗi tay xoa hoắc chấn tiêu gương mặt, ngón cái nhẹ nhàng vì hắn lau đi khóe miệng vết máu, đáy mắt thế nhưng không tự giác mờ mịt khởi hơi nước tới.

Nhìn lộ tiểu bắc đau lòng ánh mắt, hoắc chấn tiêu quỳ một gối xuống đất xoa hắn tay, ra vẻ thoải mái mà cười, "Ta không có việc gì, không đau."

Lộ tiểu bắc căn bản là không tin, hắn nếu là lại muộn một chút, có thể hay không liền không thấy được hoắc chấn tiêu, suýt nữa mất đi hắn mãnh liệt nghĩ mà sợ ập vào trong lòng. Lộ tiểu bắc một phen nhéo hoắc chấn tiêu cổ lãnh, hôn lên hắn môi, không tính là nhiều có kỹ xảo, hỗn huyết cùng nước bùn hương vị cũng không thế nào hảo, lại làm người an tâm, ấm áp xúc cảm, là sống sờ sờ hoắc chấn tiêu, thấy được sờ đến hoắc chấn tiêu.

Bị lộ tiểu bắc hôn lấy hoắc chấn tiêu hoàn toàn là mông, hắn không nghĩ tới lộ tiểu bắc sẽ như vậy kích động. Không nghĩ tới chính mình ở lộ tiểu bắc trong lòng đã như vậy quan trọng. Cao hứng mà không rõ, thậm chí ngốc ngốc không biết đáp lại, thẳng đến tanh ngọt hương vị lẫn vào một tia hàm vị, lộ tiểu bắc mang theo hơi hơi giọng mũi, mắng một tiếng "Hỗn đản". Hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn đến lộ tiểu bắc trên mặt có một đạo nước mắt, cho dù xen lẫn trong nước mưa, hoắc chấn tiêu cũng biết, hắn khóc. Là suýt nữa mất đi nghĩ mà sợ, cũng là mất mà tìm lại vui sướng. Hoắc chấn tiêu rốt cuộc kìm nén không được, một bàn tay đè lại lộ tiểu bắc cái gáy, bá đạo xông vào lộ tiểu bắc địa bàn công thành đoạt đất, gợi lên ướt mềm ấu lưỡi quấn quanh mút vào, thẳng đến lộ tiểu bắc hơi suyễn ở bên tai vang lên, hoắc chấn tiêu mới không tha buông ra hắn, phục lại đem hắn ôm lấy, sống sót sau tai nạn cảm giác thật tốt, tồn tại cảm giác thật tốt, ôm lộ tiểu bắc cảm giác thật tốt.

  
Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn  
Ta từ điển không có BE, vương tử cùng vương tử cần thiết hạnh phúc sinh hoạt ở bên nhau!!  
Triển khai toàn văn  
38 nhiệt độ 7 điều bình luận  
Nạm 💎 đường đao băng đế: Bắc gia chân có thể hay không hảo?  
Husky ái khái đường: Vũ lập phương giống như thực hảo đẩy bộ dáng! Cho nên bắc gia kỵ thừa sao?  
Molly: Thân thượng!  
Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn: Ha ha đừng do dự, mau lên xe  
Vodka thêm thêm: Rốt cuộc hôn ai hắc!!  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	11. Chapter 11

【 hoắc bắc 】 định phong ba ( kết thúc )  
Đã không có nội quỷ từ giữa làm khó dễ, hoắc chấn tiêu bị thành công vớt ra tới, lại bị trực tiếp đưa đến bệnh viện. Hắn cảm thấy chính mình thương không nghiêm trọng lắm, không cần thiết nằm viện. Nhưng là lộ tiểu bắc mãnh liệt yêu cầu hắn ở tại bệnh viện quan sát mấy ngày.

Lộ tiểu bắc mệnh lệnh, hoắc chấn tiêu hoàn toàn không dám phản kháng, chỉ có thể thành thành thật thật nằm ở trên giường bệnh.

Nằm viện mấy ngày hoắc chấn tiêu nghe nói hắn ở ngục giam trong khoảng thời gian này, lộ tiểu bắc thanh túc Hoắc gia sự tình. ở hắn nằm viện mấy ngày nay lộ tiểu bắc lại hoàn thành cuối cùng rửa sạch, chờ hắn xuất viện là có thể tiếp nhận một cái sạch sẽ Hoắc gia.

Hoắc chấn tiêu trong lòng lại quái lộ tiểu bắc cư nhiên gạt hắn làm như vậy nguy hiểm sự tình, lại nghĩ mà sợ, nhưng là lại cảm thấy hắn lão bà thật sự ưu tú không lời gì để nói, có dũng có mưu, là hắn thích cái kia sẽ sáng lên thiếu niên không sai.

Tới gần cơm chiều, lộ tiểu bắc phái người tiếp hoắc chấn tiêu xuất viện, chính mình ở nhà chờ. Kỳ thật hắn tưởng cấp hoắc chấn tiêu một kinh hỉ, kinh hỉ nội dung sao, chính là lộ tiểu bắc chính mình. Nhưng là lộ tiểu bắc da mặt mỏng, loại chuyện này chỉ là ngẫm lại mặt liền không tự giác nóng lên.

Trên bàn phóng mấy đóa hoa hồng, là hoắc tận trời một hai phải bãi ở hắn phòng. Lộ tiểu bắc rút ra hai đóa đặt ở trên giường, ở hoắc chấn tiêu không có về đến nhà phía trước, bị lộ tiểu bắc bày ra tới, lại thu hồi tới, bày ra tới, lại thu hồi tới, lặp lại không biết bao nhiêu lần, cuối cùng hợp với trên bàn đều bị lộ tiểu bắc nắm thành cánh hoa chiếu vào trên mặt đất, nghĩ như vậy hẳn là sẽ không thực rõ ràng, lại không biết như vậy thoạt nhìn càng lãng mạn chút.

Hoắc chấn tiêu vừa vào cửa còn không có trở về phòng, đã bị kéo đến trên bàn cơm ăn cơm. Toàn gia nhiệt liệt chúc mừng hoắc chấn tiêu ra tù thêm xuất viện, tóm lại bình an trở về chính là tốt nhất.

Cơm chiều sau, Hoắc gia huynh muội cùng lộ tiểu bắc bồi Hoắc gia lão gia phu nhân, hưởng thụ cường điệu tân đoàn tụ tốt đẹp thời gian. Trải qua như vậy một sự kiện, cũng coi như là nhờ họa được phúc, bắt được Hoắc gia nội gian, từ đây Hoắc gia bên trong không nói phòng thủ kiên cố, ít nhất có thể cho hoắc chấn tiêu đại triển quyền cước, này hết thảy đều phải quy công với lộ tiểu bắc chuẩn bị. Hoắc gia lão gia phu nhân đối người thanh niên này càng thêm vừa lòng, khen không dứt miệng, nhìn so với chính mình thân nhi tử còn thuận mắt.

Hoắc chấn tiêu cũng không tranh, ai làm hắn lão bà chính là như vậy ưu tú.

Tới rồi thời gian nghỉ ngơi, đại gia từng người trở về phòng, hoắc chấn tiêu đẩy lộ tiểu bắc, vừa mở ra môn, liền chú ý tới đầy đất hoa hồng cánh. "Đây là…… Ngươi rải?"

Lộ tiểu bắc có chút mất tự nhiên, không nghĩ tới hắn liếc mắt một cái liền chú ý tới "Là tận trời cho ta"

"Là vì hoan nghênh ta về nhà sao? Cảm ơn ngươi tiểu bắc. Ta thực thích" hoắc chấn tiêu không hề có che dấu chính mình vui mừng, lộ ra hai viên răng nanh đại biểu hắn thật sự thực vui vẻ.

"Hoắc chấn tiêu…… Ngươi tưởng…… Ngươi tưởng…… Cái kia……" Lộ tiểu bắc cúi đầu ấp a ấp úng, hoắc chấn tiêu không rõ nguyên do mà nhìn lộ tiểu bắc lấy mắt thường có thể thấy được tốc độ hồng lên mặt.

"Ngươi có nghĩ muốn một cái nho nhỏ hoắc"

( xe xe ở bình luận )

Lộ tiểu bắc bị nhẹ nhàng phóng tới trên giường, hoắc chấn tiêu liếm lên đường tiểu bắc đỏ thắm môi, giống như đói khát đã lâu dã thú chuẩn bị nhấm nháp thèm nhỏ dãi đã lâu mỹ vị, lại không bỏ được một ngụm nuốt rớt, chỉ nghĩ một chút một chút, một tấc một tấc mà tinh tế cảm thụ, dụng tâm nhấm nháp. Thẳng đến đem đỏ tươi môi liếm đến thủy nhuận, sáng lấp lánh chiết xạ quang, hoắc chấn tiêu mới cúi đầu hôn đi xuống, cạy ra lộ tiểu bắc răng bối, vươn đầu lưỡi ở sớm đã công lược hạ lãnh địa trung tinh tế thăm dò. Đương mềm mại gợi lên một khác phiến mềm mại, liền nhịn không được mà bắt đầu tương giao triền miên, số lượng không nhiều lắm không khí ở khoang miệng gian trao đổi giữa dòng thất, liền đại não đều trống rỗng, lại vẫn như cũ không muốn buông ra. Chỉ bạc từ khóe miệng chảy tới hàm dưới, lộ tiểu bắc khẽ cắn một ngụm hoắc chấn tiêu môi dưới, hơi hơi đau đớn gọi hồi một tia thanh minh, hoắc chấn tiêu từ ướt nóng hoàn cảnh trung rời khỏi, lông chim mềm nhẹ hôn, dừng ở lộ tiểu bắc cái trán, đôi mắt, chóp mũi, hơi ngứa cảm giác nhường đường tiểu bắc hừ nhẹ lên, quần áo cúc áo bị hoàn toàn cởi bỏ, lộ ra một mảnh tuyết trắng. Tinh xảo xương quai xanh, phập phồng ngực, rắn chắc cơ bụng, là hoắc chấn tiêu chưa từng tiếp xúc quá, mới tinh thiên địa. Đôi môi kẹp đầu lưỡi, mang theo hưng phấn cùng mới lạ, một đường liếm hôn đi, lưu lại một chuỗi vệt nước, lộ tiểu bắc bị hôn mà thân thể nhũn ra, hoắc chấn tiêu môi giống như mang theo điện lưu, theo hôn tiến vào thân thể hắn, ở bên trong hoa đùng bang nổ tung. Lộ tiểu bắc theo bản năng mà ngửa đầu, kiếm ăn tiểu chó Shiba, thấy được trên dưới lăn lộn hầu kết, bị hấp dẫn một ngụm cắn đi lên, lộ tiểu bắc hơi hơi ăn đau, kêu lên một tiếng. Hoắc chấn tiêu lại quấn lên cổ hắn, mút vào lưu lại một viên đỏ rực tiểu dâu tây.

Tay bái lộ tiểu bắc lưng quần, theo chính mình đứng dậy, thuận thế đem hắn quần cởi xuống dưới. Đùi ngọc tuyết trắng, thon dài thẳng tắp. Hoắc chấn tiêu đột nhiên nổi lên đau lòng, như vậy đẹp chân, lại không thể đi đường, không thể chạy nhảy. Đùi phải đầu gối còn có một đạo nhợt nhạt vết sẹo, hoắc chấn tiêu đau lòng hôn lên đi, giống mẫu thú vì ấu thú liếm láp miệng vết thương giống nhau, tiểu tâm lại ôn nhu. Lộ tiểu bắc hoảng hốt cảm thấy hồi lâu không cảm giác thần kinh đột nhiên co rút đau đớn một chút.

"Hoắc chấn tiêu" lộ tiểu bắc đùi phải tự đầu gối dưới hoàn toàn không cảm giác, bất an hô hoắc chấn tiêu một tiếng.

"Lúc ấy…… Rất đau đi" hoắc chấn tiêu thanh âm có chút run rẩy, hắn trước kia không dám đụng vào lộ tiểu bắc đau xót, giờ phút này cứ như vậy trần trụi bại lộ ở trước mặt hắn, cũng trở thành hắn đau xót.

"Đều đi qua" lộ tiểu bắc nhắm mắt lại, hắn không muốn hồi tưởng kia đoạn đau, ở bị trước mặt người nam nhân này run rẩy nhắc tới tới thời điểm, tựa hồ đã không có như vậy đau, tựa như có người chia sẻ hắn thống khổ giống nhau.

Hoắc chấn tiêu nắm lên lộ tiểu bắc chân trái, từ chân bối hôn lên đi, hắn biết lộ tiểu bắc chân trái bị thương gân cốt hoàn toàn sử không thượng sức lực, nhưng là là có tri giác. Có thể cảm giác được hắn nóng rực hơi thở, hắn nóng bỏng môi, hắn đau lòng hôn. Điện lưu từ chân bộ lẻn đến bụng nhỏ, hạ thể xuyên thấu qua quần lót đứng thẳng lên. Hoắc chấn tiêu cách vải dệt miêu tả hắn đỉnh, nước bọt cùng lỗ chuông chảy ra chất lỏng hòa hợp nhất thể, ướt một bãi. Lộ tiểu bắc ngâm khẽ, dẫn mà hoắc chấn tiêu thân thể cũng chậm rãi nóng lên, có chút thô bạo túm hạ bộ tiểu bắc ướt đẫm quần lót. Lần đầu tiên nhìn lộ tiểu bắc không manh áo che thân, trần truồng bộ dáng, hoắc chấn tiêu đáy mắt một mảnh màu đỏ tươi, thân thể khô nóng bất kham, thành thạo cởi hết quần áo, hai khối thịt thể chân thành tương đối. Hoắc chấn tiêu cúi đầu ngậm lấy lộ tiểu bắc dưới thân đứng thẳng. Bị ướt nóng hoàn cảnh vây quanh lộ tiểu bắc, thấm ra một thân hãn, tay không tự giác nắm chặt khăn trải giường, lỗ chuông đỉnh hoắc chấn tiêu hầu khẩu, xa lạ cảm giác lại thập phần thoải mái, hoắc chấn tiêu phun ra cán, ngược lại mút vào hắn lỗ chuông, điện lưu len lỏi toàn thân, nhường đường tiểu bắc toàn thân tê dại, khoái cảm đọng lại đến bụng nhỏ, hoắc chấn tiêu dùng sức mà hút, giống như muốn đem linh hồn của hắn đều hút đi ra ngoài.

“Ha a……” Liều mạng ngăn chặn phun ra dục vọng, lộ tiểu bắc mới không có bắn tới hoắc chấn tiêu trong miệng. Hoắc chấn tiêu kéo ra lộ tiểu bắc chân, làm hắn đối chính mình hoàn toàn rộng mở, một bàn tay tìm được hắn chỗ bí ẩn, kinh giác nơi đó đã ướt át một mảnh "Tiểu bắc, ngươi phía dưới ướt." Hoắc chấn tiêu vừa nói vừa thăm tiến một ngón tay, lộ tiểu bắc xấu hổ đến mặt sau không tự giác quấn chặt, mềm thịt quấn lên hoắc chấn tiêu ngón tay. Lần đầu bị tiến vào cửa động vốn dĩ liền khẩn, lộ tiểu bắc lại thẹn thùng, gắt gao kẹp hoắc chấn tiêu một ngón tay, rất khó lại đi vào đệ nhị căn. Hoắc chấn tiêu một lần nữa hôn lên lộ tiểu bắc môi, một cái tay khác vuốt ve lộ tiểu bắc mềm mại cái mông "Bảo bối, thả lỏng điểm. Ngươi thật chặt."

Ở hoắc chấn tiêu ôn nhu thế công hạ, lộ tiểu bắc lại lần nữa mềm thân thể, hoắc chấn tiêu nhân cơ hội nhét vào đi đệ nhị căn ngón tay, khẩn trí cửa động bị căng ra, hoắc chấn tiêu ôm lộ tiểu bắc cho hắn trở mình, hôn lên hắn sau cổ, một bàn tay nâng lộ tiểu bắc bụng nhỏ, đem hắn hơi hơi nâng lên. Sớm đã đứng thẳng cự vật nhắm ngay non mềm huyệt khẩu chậm rãi đẩy mạnh, nhập khẩu thịt non đều bị đẩy thành từng vòng màu trắng hoàn, huyệt khẩu khẩn trí, bên trong lại ướt hoạt, sốt cao độ ấm như là ở hoan nghênh lần đầu đến phóng lai khách, mang theo lần đầu tiên ôm khách nhân nhiệt tình, phóng thích tích góp hơn hai mươi năm ôn nhu, nỗ lực làm khách nhân cảm thấy thoải mái cùng vui thích.

"Ân a……" Thân thể bị lấp đầy cảm giác là xa lạ, lại mang theo mạc danh hưng phấn cảm. Hoắc chấn tiêu không có vội vã động, đãi ở lộ tiểu bắc trong thân thể chờ hắn thích ứng, thuận tay sờ đến hắn dưới thân vuốt ve hắn trước ngực thù du, mẫn cảm màu đỏ nhạt điểm nhỏ nhanh chóng đứng thẳng, tê tê dại dại cảm giác thổi quét toàn thân, lộ tiểu bắc thoải mái ưm một tiếng. Hoắc chấn tiêu bị như vậy một tiếng kích thích đến, hạ thân đĩnh động lên, thọc vào rút ra động tác từ thong thả đến kịch liệt, chỉnh trương giường đều tùy theo đong đưa lên. Lộ tiểu bắc rên rỉ, động tình, ở bể dục chìm nổi, hưởng thụ phía sau người nam nhân này mang cho hắn vui thích, tùy ý hắn mang theo chạy hướng cao phong.

Hoắc chấn tiêu đem lộ tiểu bắc bế lên tới, ngồi tư thế càng thêm thâm nhập, lộ tiểu bắc thân thể sớm bị thao làm đỏ bừng, bụng nhỏ tẩm ra một tầng mồ hôi mỏng, hoắc chấn tiêu như cũ đĩnh động, nhìn lộ tiểu bắc thân thể theo hắn tần suất phập phập phồng phồng, thân thể hồng mê người, hoắc chấn tiêu trái tim kinh hoàng, lộ tiểu bắc là hắn, từ trong ra ngoài đều là của hắn, chân chính thuộc về hắn. Hoắc chấn tiêu một bàn tay sờ đến lộ tiểu bắc trước người, loát động hắn ngạnh phát đau phân thân, một bàn tay như cũ ôm hắn, môi hôn lên hắn rộng lớn phía sau lưng, xinh đẹp con bướm cốt, vụn vặt hôn khắc ở thân thể mỗi một tấc, tựa hồ nghĩ đến bá đạo tuyên cáo thân thể này quyền sở hữu. Mỗi một phân mỗi một tấc đều thuộc về cái kia kêu hoắc chấn tiêu nam nhân. Lộ tiểu bắc chịu không nổi này nhiều trọng kích thích, xoay qua thân thể tới hôn hoắc chấn tiêu, muốn đem chính mình rên rỉ toàn bộ tàng tiến hoắc chấn tiêu trong miệng.

"Tiểu bắc, ngươi yêu ta"

"Ân, ái ngươi" lộ tiểu bắc mắt đuôi đỏ lên, môi cũng hơi sưng, ở động tình là lúc, không chút do dự nói ra chính mình tiếng lòng.

Hoắc chấn tiêu nghe được vừa lòng đáp án, cười tóm được lộ tiểu bắc tay vuốt ve thượng bụng nhỏ "Có hay không cảm giác được nho nhỏ hoắc"

Trong thân thể đồ vật xuyên thấu qua cái bụng một chút một chút chọc xuống tay tâm. Lộ tiểu bắc cư nhiên thật sự nghiêm túc suy nghĩ một chút, nếu là thật sự có nho nhỏ hoắc, chờ hắn chậm rãi lớn lên, ở hắn trong bụng duỗi cánh tay chen chân vào thời điểm, có thể hay không thật là như vậy cảm giác.

Hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn lộ tiểu bắc phiếm đỏ ửng sườn mặt, mặt mày dần dần nổi lên một mạt ôn nhu, nhịn không được đỡ hắn eo, hướng càng sâu chỗ đỉnh đi lên, đột nhiên cường kích thích nhường đường tiểu bắc kinh hô ra tiếng. Mẫn cảm điểm bị thường xuyên mà va chạm, khoái cảm tích lũy sắp áp không được, eo mềm không thành bộ dáng. Lộ tiểu bắc hướng sau đảo, dựa vào hoắc chấn tiêu trong lòng ngực thở dốc "Mau…… Nhanh lên, ta…… Nhịn không được."

"Hảo" hoắc chấn tiêu hôn hôn lộ tiểu bắc nhĩ tiêm, nhanh hơn đỉnh lộng tốc độ, cuối cùng một giọt không rơi bắn vào lộ tiểu bắc trong cơ thể. Nóng bỏng chất lỏng tại thân thể chỗ sâu trong phóng thích, lộ tiểu bắc bụng nhỏ nóng lên cũng bắn ra tới. Hoắc chấn tiêu ôm lộ tiểu bắc, hưởng thụ cao trào dư vị, hướng tới lộ tiểu bắc gương mặt hôn cái vang.

"Tiểu bắc, ta yêu ngươi."

Hai người nghỉ ngơi không sai biệt lắm, hoắc chấn tiêu bọc một kiện áo tắm dài ôm lộ tiểu bắc đi tắm rửa, trong phòng có phòng tắm, căn bản không cần ra cửa. Lúc này đây lộ tiểu bắc không có cự tuyệt hoắc chấn tiêu giúp hắn tắm rửa yêu cầu. Ngoan ngoãn ngồi ở bồn tắm, tùy ý hoắc chấn tiêu đem thủy liêu đến hắn trên người, giúp hắn rửa sạch. Mùa hạ phòng ốc một mảnh lửa nóng, phòng tắm càng là như thế, hơi nước bốc hơi, toàn bộ phòng tắm đều là một mảnh sương mù mênh mông, lộ tiểu bắc ngồi ở bồn tắm, nhiệt khí đem thân thể hắn vựng nhuộm thành màu hồng phấn. Hoắc chấn tiêu thân thể lại khô nóng lên, hạ thân ngo ngoe rục rịch. Giúp lộ tiểu bắc tắm rửa động tác đều có chút cứng đờ lên. Lộ tiểu bắc nhìn ra hoắc chấn tiêu khác thường, phủng quá hoắc chấn tiêu mặt hôn một cái "Còn muốn sao?"

Lộ tiểu bắc gương mặt đỏ rực, giống ngon miệng hồng quả táo, như vậy dụ hoặc mười phần vấn đề, không ai có thể nói không nghĩ. Tuổi trẻ lực tráng thân thể cơ hồ là nháy mắt bị hoàn toàn bậc lửa, hoắc chấn tiêu cởi áo tắm dài, nhậm nó rơi rụng trên mặt đất, nâng lên chân dài rảo bước tiến lên bồn tắm. Lộ tiểu bắc lúc này mới thấy rõ ràng hoắc chấn tiêu phân thân, lại thô lại trường, thế nhưng không khỏi hơi hơi sợ hãi lên. Hoắc chấn tiêu quỳ xuống tới, đỡ lộ tiểu bắc cái gáy, chậm rãi phóng hắn nằm ở bồn tắm bên cạnh, có hơi nhiệt bọt nước bắn tung tóe tại lộ tiểu bắc trên mặt, khai ra dục vọng bọt nước. Tinh lực tràn đầy người trẻ tuổi, ở vừa mới tiến vào tân thế giới sau lưu luyến quên phản. Hoắc chấn tiêu đè ở lộ tiểu bắc trên người gặm cắn hắn cổ, mút vào hắn đầu vú, ở trải qua quá thượng một lần ôn nhu thử sau, hoắc chấn tiêu đã không giống ngay từ đầu như vậy thật cẩn thận, động tác đơn giản thô bạo, mang cho lộ tiểu bắc cùng vừa rồi hoàn toàn bất đồng cực đoan kích thích thể nghiệm. Thịt nhận hoàn toàn đi vào sớm đã mở rộng ra cửa động, nguyên bản bị thao làm đường đi, hỗn từ ngoại dũng mãnh vào thủy, một lần nữa ướt át lên. Kịch liệt va chạm mang theo cực hạn khoái cảm, sắp đem lộ tiểu bắc bao phủ, bên tai là tiếng nước, còn có hết đợt này đến đợt khác tiếng thở dốc, hoắc chấn tiêu trứng dái ở va chạm trung tướng lộ tiểu bắc hồng nhuận mềm mông chụp đánh mà càng thêm đỏ tươi mê người. Có lẽ là không thỏa mãn bồn tắm nhỏ hẹp không gian, hoắc chấn tiêu đem lộ tiểu bắc bế lên tới để ở trên tường, lộ tiểu bắc chân không thể sử lực, chỉ có thể hư dựa gần hoắc chấn tiêu eo, toàn thân trọng lượng đều đè ở hoắc chấn tiêu nâng hắn đùi căn trên tay, lộ tiểu bắc bắt lấy hoắc chấn tiêu bả vai, giống rơi vào trong biển người bắt lấy phù mộc, nắm chặt cái kia sinh mệnh chống đỡ điểm. Phía sau lưng dán lên hơi lạnh tường, lộ tiểu bắc run lên, thật dài lông mi thượng ngưng tụ bọt nước nhỏ giọt xuống dưới, con ngươi ở mông lung hơi nước trung lượng không thể tưởng tượng, nhìn hoắc chấn tiêu ánh mắt đều giống một hồ xuân thủy, làm hoắc chấn tiêu lý trí sụp đổ. Lộ tiểu bắc bị hoàn toàn mở ra, hoắc chấn tiêu đĩnh cự vật ở hắn thân thể chỗ sâu nhất đảo lộng, một chút một chút đâm thủng thân thể hắn, hắn muốn tránh, chính là cả người đều bị hoắc chấn tiêu gông cùm xiềng xích trụ, không chỗ nhưng trốn. Lộ tiểu bắc bị thao lộng hai mắt thất thần, mắt thấy cái kia hồng phát tím cự vật từ chính mình giữa hai chân bị rút ra, lại nguyên cây hoàn toàn đi vào. Tùy theo mà đến chính là mãnh liệt mênh mông khoái cảm hồng thủy giống nhau hướng tới bụng nhỏ lao nhanh. "Thích sao?" Hoắc chấn tiêu thanh âm khàn khàn, "Ta ở trong thân thể ngươi, chúng ta hợp hai làm một."

"Thích…… Ân……" Lộ tiểu bắc thanh âm mơ hồ, ánh mắt mê ly, trong sương mù mơ hồ chính là hoắc chấn tiêu bộ dáng, cả người đều bị lạc ở thuộc về hắn hơi thở trung.

Hoắc chấn tiêu chậm rãi không hề toàn bộ ra tới, rời khỏi một chút, liền lôi kéo lộ tiểu bắc hướng chính mình thịt nhận thượng đâm, hoàn toàn không cho hắn thở dốc thời gian. Lộ tiểu bắc trong trắng lộ hồng hai chân theo hoắc chấn tiêu đẩy kéo, ở giữa không trung lung lay, thân thể va chạm hỗn loạn giao hợp chỗ tiếng nước, nho nhỏ phòng tắm dâm mĩ một mảnh.

Lộ tiểu bắc phía sau lưng ma đến đã tê rần, cửa động cũng ở hoắc chấn tiêu nhanh chóng thọc vào rút ra trung bị ma đến muốn nổi lửa. Lộ tiểu bắc thở gấp, kêu, dương vật trướng đại một vòng. Toàn thân lại tô lại mềm, đã trảo không được hoắc chấn tiêu bả vai, dứt khoát ôm hắn cổ, ghé vào hắn đầu vai, ai ai mà kêu tên của hắn. Chưa từng nghe qua lộ tiểu bắc phát ra như vậy ai mềm thanh âm, trong nháy mắt hoàn toàn kích phát rồi hoắc chấn tiêu thú tính, hướng tới hắn mẫn cảm điểm đâm, một chút so một chút dùng sức. "A…… A…… Hoắc chấn tiêu…… Ta không được…… Nhẹ…… Nhẹ điểm…… Quá…… Quá sâu…… Ân……"

"Muốn sao?" Hoắc chấn tiêu thoáng dừng lại, vuốt ve lộ tiểu bắc phía sau lưng. Thiếu niên thanh âm có chút nghẹn ngào, cho dù ở đối phương dừng lại, thân thể còn ở không được co rút, "Đừng…… Đừng khi dễ ta"

Trời ạ, lộ tiểu bắc khi nào phát ra quá như vậy ủy khuất thanh âm. Hôm nay lộ tiểu bắc cho hoắc chấn tiêu quá nhiều kinh hỉ. Hoắc chấn tiêu một trận choáng váng, nhường đường tiểu bắc một lần nữa dựa vào trên tường, trước mắt người khóe mắt phiếm lệ quang, ủy khuất mềm mại biểu tình, làm hoắc chấn tiêu mềm lòng không thành bộ dáng. Hôn rớt hắn khóe mắt trong suốt nước mắt, hoắc chấn tiêu ôn nhu mà hôn lộ tiểu bắc mặt mày "Ngươi muốn nói, ta liền cho ngươi, đều cho ngươi."

"Muốn, ta muốn……" Lộ tiểu bắc thanh âm cũng ách, bị hắn làm cho nửa vời, khó chịu muốn mệnh, chỉ cầu hoắc chấn tiêu có thể cho hắn cái thống khoái. Hoắc chấn tiêu cũng không hề đậu hắn, đĩnh động vòng eo, hướng càng sâu địa phương đỉnh lộng, đột nhiên đụng phải lộ tiểu bắc mẫn cảm điểm, chọc đến hắn rên rỉ một tiếng bắn ra tới, thân mình hoàn toàn mềm, hoắc chấn tiêu lại hướng tới chỗ sâu trong đụng phải vài cái cũng bắn ra tới. Có lẽ lần này bắn quá nhiều, theo hoắc chấn tiêu rời khỏi, màu trắng chất lỏng từ lộ tiểu bắc giữa hai chân chảy ra một tiểu cổ, nhỏ giọt ở bồn tắm trung phát ra tích tích lộc cộc thanh âm.

Lộ tiểu bắc là thật sự tinh bì lực tẫn, hoắc chấn tiêu một lần nữa cho hắn tẩy thân thể thời điểm, hắn liền cánh tay đều nâng không đứng dậy, ngã vào bồn tắm mơ màng sắp ngủ.

Lộ tiểu bắc một giấc ngủ đến buổi chiều, tỉnh lại thời điểm cả người đều đau, đặc biệt là eo cùng mông. Tư mật cái miệng nhỏ lại toan lại đau, trần trụi thân thể che kín màu hồng nhạt dấu vết, hắn rõ ràng cảm giác hoắc chấn tiêu ở hắn ngủ đến hôn hôn trầm trầm thời điểm lại muốn hắn một lần. Thật là tiểu biệt thắng tân hôn, không nghĩ tới người này ở tính sự thượng như vậy cường hãn. Ngày thường đáng thương vô cùng giống cái tiểu chó Shiba, tới rồi trên giường liền thành sài lang, đem hắn cả người ăn sạch sẽ.

Lộ tiểu bắc giãy giụa đứng dậy, nghĩ ra đi ăn một chút gì, nhưng là cả người đau nhức vẫn là làm hắn đem chính mình quăng ngã trở về trong chăn. Hoắc chấn tiêu tên hỗn đản này, là muốn cho hắn chết sao? Bất quá, vì cái gì đều lúc này, cũng không ai tới kêu hắn? Là hoắc chấn tiêu công đạo cái gì, vẫn là…… Chẳng lẽ hắn tối hôm qua kêu thanh âm quá lớn? Lộ tiểu bắc nỗ lực hồi tưởng tối hôm qua trải qua, nhưng là hoàn toàn nghĩ không ra chính mình rốt cuộc kêu không kêu, thấy bao lớn thanh. Nếu thật sự kêu…… A a a, làm hắn về sau như thế nào gặp người a! Ném chết người. Lộ tiểu bắc đem vùi đầu ở trong chăn, hận không thể tất cả mọi người hai lỗ tai thất thông.

Bên này lộ tiểu bắc khóc không ra nước mắt, bên kia hoắc chấn tiêu lại một bên phát ngốc, một bên cười ngây ngô cả ngày. Kỳ thật hoắc chấn tiêu hoàn toàn không nghĩ ra tới, chỉ nghĩ vẫn luôn ôm đãi ở lộ tiểu bắc ở trên giường. Nhưng là hắn cũng biết ngày hôm qua lăn lộn lộ tiểu bắc lăn lộn tàn nhẫn, sợ lộ tiểu bắc lên tấu hắn, ra tới thời điểm còn cố ý dặn dò trong nhà hạ nhân, không cần kêu lộ tiểu bắc, làm hắn hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi. Bất quá hắn là thật sự nhịn không được. Trên giường lộ tiểu bắc là cùng bình thường hoàn toàn bất đồng bộ dáng, ân ân a a rên rỉ, ủy ủy khuất khuất xin khoan dung, thanh âm không lớn lại mị tận xương tủy, lại mềm lại ngọt, kêu hắn xương cốt đều tô, chỉ nghĩ đem người đè ở dưới thân, chậm rãi hưởng dụng. Chỉ là suy nghĩ một chút, hoắc chấn tiêu liền tưởng hướng về nhà, tái chiến hắn 300 hiệp.

Gần nhất mấy tháng luôn có như vậy mấy ngày, lộ tiểu bắc thân thể sẽ không thoải mái, thậm chí giường đều hạ không được. Hoắc tận trời không biết nàng tẩu tẩu làm sao vậy, khó chịu lại không đi bệnh viện, ca cùng mẫu thân thoạt nhìn cũng không nóng nảy. Hơn nữa ca gần nhất càng ngày càng không làm việc đàng hoàng, thường xuyên oa ở nhà, cái gì cũng không làm liền chuyên môn hầu hạ tẩu tẩu. Kỳ quái nhất chính là nàng yêu nhất xem náo nhiệt mẫu thân, cư nhiên cấm nàng lại nghe nàng ca tẩu góc tường.

Trong phòng mỹ phụ nghe hí khúc, nhịn không được mà khóe miệng giơ lên, chiếu cái này tần suất, nàng ly ôm tôn tử hẳn là không xa.

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn  
Ta từ điển không có BE, vương tử cùng vương tử cần thiết hạnh phúc sinh hoạt ở bên nhau!!  
Triển khai toàn văn  
57 nhiệt độ 8 điều bình luận  
Tiểu hề thực nhiệt huyết: Khấp huyết cầu một cái  
Husky ái khái đường: Bắc gia thật sự hảo ngọt hảo đẩy  
Mông mông mông mông: Hắc hắc hắc ( tươi cười đột nhiên biến thái  
Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn: Mang tử phiên ngoại không nhất định có, nhưng là còn có một tí xíu sinh tử tục 🙊  
Mông mông mông mông: Hèn mọn cầu cái mang nhãi con phiên ngoại 🙈🙈  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	12. Chapter 12

【 hoắc bắc 】 định phong ba ( tục 1/2 )  
( đoạn ngắn tính hình ảnh )

——

Lộ tiểu bắc lại không cho hắn chạm vào, hoắc chấn tiêu không biết chính mình làm sai cái gì, trong lòng hoảng đến một đám.

Nhưng là mặc kệ hắn như thế nào hỏi, lộ tiểu bắc đều nói không liên quan chuyện của hắn. Hoắc chấn tiêu ngày tam tỉnh ngô thân, lại thật sự không nghĩ ra được chính mình phạm vào cái gì sai, mỗi ngày buồn bực không được. 

Lộ tiểu bắc gần nhất luôn là dễ dàng mệt rã rời. Hơn nữa rõ ràng hắn rèn luyện chưa bao giờ ngưng hẳn, cơ bụng cùng cơ ngực lại bắt đầu lấy mắt thường có thể thấy được tốc độ biến mất, trở nên càng ngày càng mềm.

lộ tiểu bắc sờ sờ chính mình bụng nhỏ, có điểm hoài nghi, lại không dám xác định, rốt cuộc, nghe nói mang thai sẽ có thai phun linh tinh phản ứng, hắn lại không có loại này rất cường liệt cảm giác, lại ngượng ngùng đi hỏi nương. Quyết định lại xem hai ngày, không được liền trộm đi bệnh viện kiểm tra một chút, trước không nói cho hoắc chấn tiêu, vạn nhất không phải đâu.

——

Lộ tiểu bắc ngồi ở trong xe, trong tay nhéo vừa mới từ bệnh viện bắt được kiểm tra báo cáo, đột nhiên liền có điểm hoảng, hắn cùng hoắc chấn tiêu phải làm cha. Hoắc chấn tiêu khẳng định sẽ vui vẻ nổi điên, chính là chính hắn vẫn là rất khẩn trương, hắn hiện tại nhu cầu cấp bách hoắc chấn tiêu an ủi.

Bị chính mình ý niệm chọc cười, một cái đại lão gia, như thế nào sẽ bà bà mụ mụ muốn cho người ôm ấp hôn hít nâng lên cao. Thật là bị hoắc chấn tiêu quán đều mềm yếu, không phải sinh hài tử sao, có cái gì nhưng khẩn trương. Lộ tiểu bắc một bàn tay đáp ở trên bụng nhỏ, cười lắc lắc đầu, mới hai tháng, gì đều không cảm giác được đâu.

——

Một chiếc ô tô chạy như bay mà đến, ven đường người đi đường truyền đến kinh hô, lộ tiểu bắc chỉ tới kịp bảo vệ bụng nhỏ, liền cảm giác một trận trời đất quay cuồng. Xe bị đâm phiên, lộ tiểu bắc đầu bị khái một chút, hôn mê bất tỉnh.

——

Hoắc chấn tiêu dùng sức nắm chặt hai tờ giấy, toàn thân đều ở phát run, đôi mắt trừng đến lão đại lại vô thần, vành mắt hồng dọa người.

Hai tờ giấy, một trương là lộ tiểu bắc kiểm tra báo cáo, một khác trương là Viên văn sẽ ước hoắc chấn tiêu "Thiệp mời".

——

Lộ tiểu bắc bị đôi tay trói tay sau lưng, tắc im miệng, ném ở Viên năm bên chân, bị dẫm trụ ngực.

"Ta mệnh liền tại đây, ngươi muốn nói, liền cầm đi" hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn lộ tiểu bắc, cực lực nhẫn nại, khống chế được thanh âm không đến run rẩy. Nằm trên mặt đất thiếu niên tắc trừng lớn đôi mắt, hướng tới hoắc chấn tiêu liều mạng mà lắc đầu, phát ra ô ô thanh âm.

"Ngươi mệnh, ngươi mệnh giá trị mấy cái tiền?" Viên văn sẽ một phách cái bàn "Ngươi đoạn ta sinh ý, giết ta Tứ đệ! Hủy ta Hải Hà bang thanh danh! Ngươi mệnh, bồi khởi sao?"

"Ngươi muốn tiền nói, ta Hoắc gia ở trung tâm thành phố lớn nhất câu lạc bộ đêm, vùng duyên hải lớn nhất bến tàu, Hoắc gia súng ống đạn dược sinh ý, thêm lên có ngươi ma túy sinh ý gấp mười lần không ngừng, tất cả đều cho ngươi. Ngươi thả hắn."

Viên văn sẽ cảm thấy thú vị lên, vì một cái lộ tiểu bắc, hoắc chấn tiêu cư nhiên không sai biệt lắm giao ra hơn phân nửa cái Hoắc gia. "Ha ha ha ha ha, hảo! Nếu hoắc thiếu gia hào phóng như vậy, thả hắn cũng không phải không được." Viên văn sẽ vẫy tay một cái, có người ở nhà ở trung tâm bày một cái trường ghế.

Viên văn sẽ đón hoắc chấn tiêu ánh mắt tiến lên, một liêu quần áo trước bãi, một chân dẫm lên ghế "Từ nơi này, bò qua đi."

Đều nói sĩ khả sát bất khả nhục, huống chi hoắc chấn tiêu như vậy thiết huyết quân nhân. Viên văn sẽ đảo muốn nhìn một chút một cái lộ tiểu bắc có thể làm hoắc chấn tiêu hy sinh đến tình trạng gì.

Hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn lộ tiểu bắc, lộ tiểu bắc giãy giụa suy nghĩ đứng dậy, lại bị Viên canh năm dùng sức mà dẫm trở về.

Cùng hoắc chấn tiêu ánh mắt giao hội, lộ tiểu bắc đỏ vành mắt, triều hắn lắc đầu, lại càng diêu càng cảm thấy vô lực.

Đối với một người nam nhân tới nói, còn có cái gì so tôn nghiêm càng quan trọng, mặc kệ hoắc chấn tiêu như thế nào sủng hắn, như thế nào chiều hắn, ở trước mặt hắn cỡ nào không có điểm mấu chốt. Hắn đều biết, hoắc chấn tiêu, có chính hắn kiêu ngạo. Hắn không muốn, không muốn nhìn hoắc chấn tiêu vì hắn từ bỏ tự tôn, bị người đạp lên vũng bùn.

"Ta số tam hạ, tam…… Nhị…… Một"

Hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn lộ tiểu bắc, bùm một tiếng quỳ xuống, này một quỳ, hắn vì lộ tiểu bắc, không oán, không hối hận.

Chậm rãi nằm sấp xuống thân, đi phía trước bò đi. Hoắc chấn tiêu cắn răng, thân thể run rẩy, hắn vì lộ tiểu bắc có thể cái gì đều không cần, chính là hắn lưng đeo chính là toàn bộ Hoắc gia. Này một bò, hắn ném Hoắc gia thể diện, thực xin lỗi cha mẹ, cũng thực xin lỗi toàn bộ Hoắc gia.

Hoắc chấn tiêu đột nhiên bị gạt ngã trên mặt đất, tay phải bị Viên văn sẽ đạp lên dưới chân, lại không rên một tiếng.

"Hoắc chấn tiêu, hôm nay này một khóa chính là nói cho ngươi, chọc ta Hải Hà giúp là cái gì kết cục!"

Nhìn hoắc chấn tiêu bị nhục nhã, lộ tiểu bắc hai mắt dục nứt, nỗ lực phun ra trong miệng mảnh vải, một ngụm cắn thượng Viên năm mắt cá chân, cho hả giận giống nhau, thế nhưng sinh sôi cắn xuống một miếng thịt tới.

Viên năm bị đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa từ mắt cá chân phía trên truyền đến đau nhức đau ngao một tiếng hô ra tới. Một khác chỉ chân nảy sinh ác độc mà hướng tới lộ tiểu bắc đột nhiên một đá, đem người đá ra hảo xa, sườn eo đụng phải phòng trụ, lộ tiểu bắc kêu lên một tiếng, quần nhiễm điểm điểm màu đỏ tươi.

"Tiểu bắc!" Hoắc chấn tiêu đột nhiên sử lực, đem xốc Viên văn sẽ một cái lảo đảo. Móc ra đoạt tới, nhắm ngay Viên năm. Vốn dĩ ngắm chính là cánh tay, bên này Viên văn sẽ đứng vững, xem hoắc chấn tiêu họng súng chỉ vào tiểu đệ, nhấc chân một đá, thương cởi hoắc chấn tiêu tay, lại cũng đi rồi hỏa, ở giữa đầu.

"Hảo a, hoắc chấn tiêu! Ngươi làm tốt lắm! Ngay trước mặt ta ngươi đều dám giết ta đệ đệ!"

Đệ đệ bị người ở dưới mí mắt cấp giết, này quả thực là đem hắn Viên văn sẽ mặt đánh vang dội. Viên văn sẽ cắn răng trừng mắt "Nếu như vậy, vậy đừng trách ta!"

Viên văn sẽ vẫy tay một cái, giờ phút này ở trong phòng mấy cái Hải Hà bang người, đồng thời giơ súng, ngắm lại không phải hoắc chấn tiêu mà là phòng trụ trước lộ tiểu bắc.

Trong chớp nhoáng, lộ tiểu bắc bị ôm vào một cái quen thuộc ấm áp ôm ấp.

Lộ tiểu bắc cái gì cũng nghe không đến, bên tai chỉ có viên đạn đánh trúng thân thể, máu tươi bắn ra thanh âm.

Lúc sau Hoắc gia người từ ngoài cửa vọt vào tới thanh âm, tiếng súng, tiếng ồn ào, đều xa xôi hình như là từ một thế giới khác truyền đến. Hắn chỉ có thể nghe được, bên tai câu kia mỏng manh lại hết sức ôn nhu –

– lần này…… Đến lượt ta tới…… Bảo hộ ngươi

( a này lên xuống phập phồng không xong cốt truyện )  
Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn  
Ta từ điển không có BE, vương tử cùng vương tử cần thiết hạnh phúc sinh hoạt ở bên nhau!!  
Triển khai toàn văn  
37 nhiệt độ 7 điều bình luận  
Tiểu hề thực nhiệt huyết: Còn sẽ có tân phiên ngoại sao, rất thích như vậy tiểu bắc nha  
Husky ái khái đường: Đột nhiên báo xã  
Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn: Nhãi con còn ở 🙊  
Mông mông mông mông: Nhãi con?????  
Molly:.. Dao nhỏ  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	13. Chapter 13

【 hoắc bắc 】 định phong ba ( tục 2/2 )  
( ta là cái không chịu nổi phê bình người, nếu các ngươi phê bình ta, ta liền đổi mới )

lộ tiểu bắc tuy rằng tàn tật, thân thể tố chất lại cực hảo, cho dù thấy hồng, hài tử vẫn là bảo vệ. Nhưng là hoắc chấn tiêu lại bởi vì bị thương nặng, hôn mê bất tỉnh. bác sĩ nói có lẽ ba năm tháng có thể tỉnh lại, có lẽ ba bốn năm có thể tỉnh lại, có lẽ……

Hoắc thiên hồng tưởng đem Hoắc gia giao cho lộ tiểu bắc xử lý, cũng coi như là cho hắn tìm điểm sự tình làm, sợ hắn mỗi ngày nhìn hoắc chấn tiêu thương tâm, nhưng là bị lộ tiểu bắc cự tuyệt.

Lộ tiểu bắc vẫn luôn đãi ở hoắc chấn tiêu bên người bồi hắn. Nói với hắn lời nói, cho hắn niệm báo chí, giảng chê cười, cũng sẽ nói cho hắn nho nhỏ hoắc sẽ động, hôm nay lại ở hắn trong bụng duỗi cánh tay chen chân vào. Mỗi ngày buổi tối, lộ tiểu bắc đều sẽ ở hoắc chấn tiêu trong lòng ngực ngủ, tựa như trước kia giống nhau.

Hắn có thể chờ, bao lâu cũng chưa quan hệ, hắn tin tưởng hoắc chấn tiêu sẽ tỉnh lại, hắn như vậy yêu hắn, như thế nào bỏ được lâu như vậy không xem hắn, như thế nào bỏ được ném xuống hắn.

Hoắc chấn tiêu, ngươi đại khái thật là cái ngốc tử đi. Ai muốn ngươi dùng thân thể cho ta chắn thương, ngươi sợ hãi ta bị thương, chẳng lẽ ta không phải giống nhau sao?

Ngốc tử, ngươi biết không? Cha ngươi dưới sự giận dữ diệt Hải Hà giúp, còn nuốt bọn họ toàn bộ địa bàn, hiện tại Hoắc gia đã là Thượng Hải một bá.

Hoắc chấn tiêu, ta rất nhớ ngươi, ta muốn nghe ngươi thanh âm.

Ngươi rốt cuộc khi nào tỉnh? Ngươi lại không tỉnh, liền không đuổi kịp nho nhỏ hoắc sinh ra.

Lộ tiểu bắc thẳng đến bị đẩy mạnh phòng sinh thời điểm, đều gắt gao lôi kéo hoắc chấn tiêu tay không chịu buông ra, hắn nhất định phải hoắc chấn tiêu ở hắn bên cạnh, nhất định phải hoắc chấn tiêu tham dự bảo bảo sinh ra quá trình, vạn nhất hắn nghe được nho nhỏ hoắc thanh âm, liền gấp không chờ nổi mở mắt ra muốn nhìn đến hắn đâu?

Đại gia không có biện pháp, chỉ có thể hợp với hoắc chấn tiêu giường bệnh cùng nhau đẩy vào phòng sinh, liền ở lộ tiểu bắc bên cạnh.

"A a a! Đau, đau đã chết!……" Lộ tiểu bắc có thể nhẫn, chính là hắn không nghĩ nhẫn, có thể kêu bao lớn thanh đã kêu bao lớn thanh, nắm chặt hoắc chấn tiêu tay có thể đa dụng lực liền đa dụng lực. Hắn chính là muốn cho hoắc chấn tiêu biết hắn có bao nhiêu đau, chính là muốn cho hắn đau lòng. Hoắc chấn tiêu, ngươi không phải luyến tiếc ta chịu khổ sao? Ta đều đau thành như vậy, ngươi còn có thể nằm như vậy an ổn sao?

Lộ tiểu bắc không biết chính mình kêu đã bao lâu, thậm chí tới rồi sau lại, hoàn toàn là dựa vào theo bản năng ở kêu, ở kêu. Bởi vì lúc trước đụng phải một chút eo, làm cho thai vị có chút bất chính, sinh sản trở nên khó khăn lên.

Lộ tiểu bắc đã cả người là hãn, hạ bụng truyền đến đau đớn một đợt tiếp theo một đợt. Không có người chú ý tới, một bên hoắc chấn tiêu ngón tay hơi hơi giật giật.

Không biết lại qua bao lâu

"Ra tới! Lại kiên trì một chút!" Vốn dĩ đã chết lặng lộ tiểu bắc, lại cảm nhận được cao hơn một tầng cảnh giới đau, bắt lấy hoắc chấn tiêu tay gân xanh bạo khởi.

"Đau đã chết! Hoắc chấn tiêu! Ngươi mẹ nó lại không đứng dậy! Lão tử không sinh!" Lộ tiểu bắc nhắm chặt mắt, trên trán gân xanh thẳng nhảy.

Đột nhiên nghe được bên người bùm một tiếng, là thứ gì rơi trên mặt đất thanh âm, lôi kéo hoắc chấn tiêu tay rơi một chút.

"Tiểu bắc, ta tại đây, ta bồi ngươi, ngươi có thể."

Tay bị phản cầm, hắn có thể cảm giác được cầm hắn tay có chút cố hết sức, còn có điểm rất nhỏ run rẩy. Hắn mở to mắt, muốn nhìn rõ ràng mép giường người, lại bởi vì mồ hôi chảy vào đôi mắt trở nên mơ hồ một mảnh. Bất quá đủ rồi, là hắn, hắn đã trở lại.

Hoắc chấn tiêu tỉnh, lộ tiểu bắc sức lực tựa hồ cũng đã trở lại.

"Ra tới! Là cái nam hài!" Bác sĩ sờ soạng một phen hãn, như gỡ xuống gánh nặng một hơi mới vừa thư một nửa liền tạp ở trong cổ họng "Chờ một chút, còn có một cái."

"Dựa!"

Lộ tiểu bắc giờ phút này chỉ nghĩ hôn mê qua đi.

Hoắc gia thêm tân đinh, hai cái nam hài, đặt tên hoắc tiểu viêm cùng hoắc tiểu thốc. Hai cái tiểu gia hỏa trắng trẻo mập mạp, lớn lên thập phần chọc người yêu thương. Hoắc gia phu nhân cùng hoắc tận trời ôm không buông tay, hoắc chấn tiêu muốn đều không cho, bị hai mẹ con cùng nhau hống đi "Muốn ôm ngươi một cái chính mình lão bà đi"

Hoắc chấn tiêu khóc không ra nước mắt, muốn ôm ôm chính mình nhi tử như thế nào như vậy khó, hắn phục kiện kỳ mấy ngày nay, không cho hắn ôm, nói sợ hắn ôm không xong đem Hoắc gia đại bảo bối quăng ngã. Hiện tại thân thể khôi phục còn không cho ôm. Này hai mẹ con đoạt người khác nhi tử hành vi quả thực lệnh người giận sôi. Hoắc chấn tiêu chỉ có thể ủy ủy khuất khuất trở về phòng đi theo chính mình lão bà cầu ôm một cái.

Hoắc chấn tiêu ôm lộ tiểu bắc. Sinh hài tử lúc sau, lộ tiểu bắc trên người luôn có một cổ nãi mùi hương, lại hương lại ngọt, đặc biệt dễ ngửi.

"Lão bà, ta có thể nếm thử ngươi sữa sao"

Lộ tiểu bắc mặt đỏ lên, hướng tới hoắc chấn tiêu cái gáy chụp một chút "Ta nơi nào có sữa, tưởng uống nãi tìm bà vú đi"

"Chính là ta rõ ràng nghe thấy được" hoắc chấn tiêu giương mắt ngắm liếc mắt một cái lộ tiểu bắc, quả nhiên mặt lại trở nên đỏ bừng, không khỏi gợi lên khóe miệng, sấn lộ tiểu bắc một cái không chú ý, đem người đè ở trên giường.

"Có hay không thử xem chẳng phải sẽ biết?"

Hoắc tận trời ôm hoắc tiểu viêm hỏi hắn nương

Vì cái gì tẩu tẩu rõ ràng đã qua ở cữ, lại vẫn là không xuống giường được.

Hắn nương đùa với hoắc tiểu thốc, hơi hơi mỉm cười.

Bởi vì tình yêu

  
( kết thúc lạp ～ rải hoa rải hoa ～ )

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn  
Ta từ điển không có BE, vương tử cùng vương tử cần thiết hạnh phúc sinh hoạt ở bên nhau!!  
Triển khai toàn văn  
51 nhiệt độ 6 điều bình luận  
Tiểu hề thực nhiệt huyết: Vậy lại phê bình một chút, vì cái gì viết đến như vậy hảo đều mộc có cái thứ ba phiên ngoại lạp! Thật sự hảo muốn nhìn tiểu bắc văn nha! Đại đại để ý lại khai một cái tân không!  
Husky ái khái đường: Manh manh đát  
Miên với đào chi: Tiêu viêm lê thốc:???  
Tình cảm chân thành tuyên ngôn: Chủ yếu là đã sớm cấu tứ hảo ha ha 😂😂  
Hình đảo: Thái thái thần tiên tốc độ tay  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


End file.
